Conviction Of The Heart
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BuffyAngelCharmedHPLOTR x-over. After a series of supernatural occurences threaten the world, the Charmed Ones join forces with Buffy, Angel and their friends and allies on a quest to save their world and Middle Earth
1. Of Skyquakes & Stories

**Disclaimer:**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed_ belongs to the creator whose name I don't know and the _Lord Of The Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs featured in this story belong to all the singers and songwriters who wrote such amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only. 

**Timeline:** post season 7 Buffy, six months after the series finale Chosen. AU: Charmed. During the first movie The Fellowship of The Ring all the way to The Return Of The King.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** This is an alternate universe story for_ Charmed_. Cole was the Source but was restored and is still with Phoebe. Leo became an Elder but is still together with Piper. This is also an alternate universe story for _Angel._ The whole thing about Cordelia and Fred dying never happened. Cordelia woke up from her coma and reunited with Angel and the gang and Fred never got infected with a demonic parasite and is now engaged to Wesley. For some of you hoping for a Buffy/Spike romance, it's not going to happen in this story. Please don't flame me, it's a descion I made before I started to write this story.

If any of you were wondering when I'm going to update my current story _Across The Stars_, don't worry; I'll do my best to update it. Just hang tight for those who read it and are waiting for updates and for those who haven't read it, I would recommend you read it and then review. Thanks.

**Summary:** Earthquakes, a strange shape in the sky, strange weather changes, mysterious demons, rain of fire, sea monsters, disappearing vampires, skyquakes. Strange? Piper, Phoebe and Paige think so until they uncover an ancient evil from thousands of years ago and a prophecy that will change them forever and would force them to join Buffy, Angel and their friends and allies to save their world and the world called Middle Earth.

**Conviction Of The Heart  
****By RaeAngel**

**July 1, 2003  
****Los Angeles, California**

"You could've picked a better parking spot, Xander." Buffy Summers said with a smirk on her face. Xander Harris turned to her and gave her a long-suffering look. Her sister Dawn giggled while Willow Rosenberg just smiled. It had been a long six months for Buffy and the remaining Scoobies since their victory over the First Evil in Sunnydale. Now with the town destroyed and the Hellmouth closed forever, the Slayer, her friends and the recently activated Slayers had traveled to Cleveland to shut down the Hellmouth there which took almost five months without destroying the city in the process and then they spent nearly a month traveling all over the country in search of recently activated Slayers. After their search ended in success finding at least close to fifty girls, they came to L.A after Angel offered to turn the Hyperion Hotel into a training fulcity for recently activated Slayers.

Xander muttered something that Buffy and the others didn't catch and got out of the car. Buffy got out after him and found that he had parked the car five blocks away from the Wolfram & Hart building. So she and her friends walked until they saw the other car containing her Watcher Rupert Giles, her fellow Slayer Faith and a dozen Slayers about twenty feet away. Faith grinned when she saw Buffy.

"Xander parked too far, B?" she asked.

Buffy grinned. "You could say that." She replied.

Faith laughed. "Well, what can you do? Never trust a guy to find a good parking space."

Giles heard her and turned to glare at her. "If you're referring to the parking space I found when I drove you and Rona to the gym, I think the spot I found was rather right. Not too far and not too near."

Faith thought of a response to the comment but before she could voice it a loud roar ripped through the sky and it turned black causing utter darkness. Lightening split the sky and struck a building near the Wolfram & Hart building.

"What the hell?" Faith screamed over the loud roar of the sky.

"Take cover!" Giles shouted.

Buffy and Faith didn't need to be told twice. They ran inside the Wolfram & Hart building and didn't stop until they reached the lobby where they found Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Angel giving orders to employees and trying to calm terrified clents.

"Need help?" Faith shouted.

Wesley nodded his head. "Thanks." It was all he could say before he turned to calm a terrified woman and her son. The loud roar grew louder and a lightening strike ripped into the building causing everyone to scatter to avoid getting hit. Neither Buffy, Faith, Wesley or Angel couldn't believe what was happening. Wesley looked up to see that the sky now had orange streaks in it.

_That's the fifteenth skyquake in nearly three weeks!_

"Ah, Angel. What the hell is that?" Buffy demanded. Her voice shaking.

"A skyquake. Fifteenth one in three weeks." Angel replied.

Buffy wasn't sure what he meant till she remembered an incident back in New York three weeks previous. An earthquake rocked the city nearly destroying everything in it's path and killing close to ten thousand people. At the same time, the sky had turned black like it was quaking along with the Earth and after a minute, it turned back to normal.

_Except this time, we're in Los Angeles and this skyquake is a lot worse than the one in New York._

"What do you mean this is the fifteenth one in three weeks?" Faith bellowed.

"Strange things have been happening." Wesley said. "Three weeks ago, a skyquake ripped through the sky here. It lasted for only a minute and it went back to normal. Then two days later, it happened again except in that time; it grew stronger and happened more frequently about two times a day for nearly three weeks and it's not the only thing that is happening."

"What else has been happening?" Buffy asked fearing that she already knew the answer.

"People found slaughered, mysterious demons showing up, sea monters destroying habours, vampires disappearing and buildings destroyed by an unknown force." Angel said.

"Wesley and I found a couple of our clients dead about a week ago." He added. "Right now, Gunn is investigating the murders. Then we were attacked by a group of strange demons who killed all the security guards and destroyed all the security cameras. Then just yesterday, I got a report of sea monsters attacked and destroying city piers and habours."

"Any idea what the hell is causing all this?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Well, guys, I hate to interrupt this conversation but you better take a look at this." Faith said pointing at the sky. Buffy, Angel and Wesley looked up at a strange shape in the sky. It looked like a giant firey eye and it was staring down at the remains of the Wolfram & Hart building.

"Oh, my God." Buffy whispered stunned and horrified.

Wesley was looking at it with a flicker of recongition in his eyes. "I think I know what it is."

Angel turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"If I'm correct then everything that is happening could be connected." Wesley darted toward the stairs trying to avoid the flying debris in the process. Angel, Buffy and Faith went after him.

"Where are you going?" Faith yelled.

"To prove my theory!" Wesley shouted back and continued the long stair climb back to his office.

**San Francisco, California  
Same time...**

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper Halliwell hollered as everything in the Manor began to shake as the result of an earthquake and the deafening roar of a skyquake ripping in the sky.

"A skyquake!" Her husband Leo Wyatt shouted back as he ran down the stairs with his screaming son Wyatt in his arms and Piper's other sisters Phoebe and Paige close behind him.

"That's the fifteenth one in three weeks!" Phoebe shouted.

"I know!" Leo yelled. "The Elders sent several Whitelighters to investigate the skyquakes and what they found is something that hasn't happened for three thousand years."

"What's happening?" Phoebe asked.

"There's an ancient evil that hasn't brewed here for a least three thousand years. Around that era, a Dark Lord called Sauron tried to take over our world and a demension called Middle Earth. When Sauron tried to take over our world, he caused earthquakes, skyquakes, weather changes and even a rain of fire to grip fear in the hearts of everyone on the planet."

"In Middle Earth, rings were made for different races. Three rings were given to the Elves. Seven to the Dwarves and nine to the race of Men who desired power. But in secret, Sauron created a master ring and in it he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. It was called the One Ring. Not only did Middle Earth fall to the power of the Ring so did our world."

"But somebody must've stopped him. I mean, our world isn't ruled by some crazed Dark Lord." Paige said.

"Sauron was stopped." Leo said. "In Middle Earth, an army of Men and Elves battled his army to free their world and here in our world both Elders and Whitelighters fought battles in two separate locations. In Scotland and in Eygpt. Then Sauron was defeated when the son of the king of the land of Gondor took up his father's sword and sliced off his hand. One of the Elves tried to have him destroy it but the Ring corrupted the man so much that he wouldn't and kept it.Some time later, he was attacked and killed and the Ring was lost for over two and a half thousand years. Even the Elders were having a difficult time finding it to destroy it. Then it found a new bearer, a creature who called himself Gollum."

Paige winkled her nose. "What kind of a name is that?"

"A name that was given to him by people who didn't care." Leo said. "He loved and hated the Ring and will never be rid of his need for it."

"Like a drug addict or an alcholic." Piper said.

Leo nodded sadly. "He was once called Smeagol and a future Whitelighter at one point. An Elder, Padela, was training him. She and Smeagol were very close as teacher and pupil. They later fell in love, which was forbidden but they didn't care what the Elders thought and cared only for each other. They always talked all the time about everything and Smeagol couldn't wait to finish his training and join us as a Whitelighter."

"What changed?" Piper asked.

"One day, Smeagol and his cousin Deagol were fishing in the river and when Deagol caught a fish that he couldn't reel in and fell off his boat, he found the Ring and brought it with him when he swam to shore. Then Smeagol saw it and he wanted it for himself therefore he fell victim to the Ring's power and fought with Deagol for it. Finally, he strangled him to death and claimed the Ring as his own calling it his 'precious'."

The three sisters shook their heads in disbelief. "That's horrible." Paige said.

"When Padela found out what Smeagol had done, she was devastated and she tried to talk him into destroying the Ring but he wouldn't and disvowed any love he ever felt for her. That was a huge blow to her and she never recovered from her loss. Her grief for Smeagol was so great that it consumed her and rather than continue her life as an Elder, she turned her back on them and then took her own life."

Piper was shocked. "She killed herself? Over Smeagol?"

Leo nodded. "Like I said, she was devastated over what he had done and what the Ring had done to him. The pain and the grief was too much for her to bear and she wanted to end it. When Smeagol was banished from his family, he went to look for Padela to talk to her but when he learned of her death from another Elder, he was devastated and wanted to take back what he had done to her but he couldn't and it was too late. Padela's death and the Ring's power drove Smeagol utterly and irreversibly insane. From that day on since he found the Ring and Padela's suicide, he became Gollum."

"So where's the Ring now?" Chris asked.

"Last recorded location was in the deep tunnels of the Misty Mountains." Leo replied "But that was sixty years ago. It disappeared out of the Elders' radar and hadn't been seen since."

"Until now."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris turned to see Cole standing the doorway. His clothes were charred and black. His hair a total mess and his face black and raw with burns but netherless, he was alive.

Leo looked surprised. "You know where the Ring is?"

"According to a source, it's been located in a place in Middle Earth called the Shire in the hands of a Hobbit and also a prophesy." Cole replied.

"What kind of prophesy?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a prophesy that involves us and everyone else here and in Middle Earth." Cole said. "The demon who told me this gave me this before he took off." Cole handed a piece of paper to Leo. He unfolded the paper and read the writing on it out loud.

_On the darkest day when the Dark Lord Sauron returns to reclaim Middle  
Earth_

_Will rise the Chosen_

_Women who have been summoned as the Slayers of the Vampires  
They will be accompanied by three sister witches  
An Elder, a Whitelighter, a redeemed demon  
Two vampires with souls, three mortals, the Key and  
A seer who will lead them the way_

_Together, they will restore order and peace  
To Middle Earth and to accompany a Fellowship to  
Destroy the One Ring_

The sisters looked at each other in shock before looking back at Leo, Chris and Cole. The same question echoing in their minds but it was Piper who put voice to it.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we are to go to Middle Earth and stop Sauron before he tries to take back what was his." Cole replied.

"It also means that we are not going alone." Leo added. "These people mentioned in the prophesy I've gotten to meet in a few occasions. One of them I've been watching for a long time. One Slayer, Buffy Summers."

Piper was shocked. "Buffy Summers?"

"That's right." Leo said. "The Elders have been keeping tabs on Slayers for centuries. When Buffy was first summoned as a Slayer, the Elders assigned me to keep an eye on her and to watch her. The only catch was that I wasn't allowed to show myself to her. Then about a few years ago when her best friend tried to destroy the world, the Elders sent me to her Watcher and through then I gave him the means of trying to stop her. he was an honorable man and dedicated to helping and guiding Buffy and her friends. I helped Buffy and her friends fight her and to restore her humanity."

"So where is the Slayer? Here?" Paige asked.

Cole shook his head. "In Los Angeles. If we leave right now, we can get to her and her friends before the skyquake gets any worse."

A deafening roar filled the Manor and the skyquake instensfied for a few seconds before it stopped and there was silence. Chris opened the door and recoiled in horror when he looked up at the sky.

"You better take a look at this." He said in a shaking voice.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole walked out of the Manor and looked up. What they saw shocked them, a strange shape appeared in the sky. It looked like a giant firey eye and it was staring down at the Manor. Both Cole and Leo recongized it immediately and turned to the Charmed Ones and Chris.

"Leo, what is that?" Piper asked.

"It's the Great Eye of Sauron." Leo replied. "Something, which hasn't been seen in three thousand years."

"If this thing hasn't been seen for that long, then that means..." Phoebe said

"Sauron has returned." Cole finished for her.

"So, does that mean we leave for LA right now?" Paige asked. "And find the Slayer?"

Leo and Cole both nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" Piper demanded. "Time's a wastin'!"

"Wait!" Chris said. "What about Wyatt? We can't leave him here."

"I'll take him to the Elders for protection until this is over." Leo said and he took him from Piper. "I'll catch up with you later." At that he orbed out of the Manor. Then the Charmed Ones, Chris and Cole orbed out of the Manor to go to Los Angeles.

**Well? Please don't flame me! I worked too hard on this first chapter. So if you have any ideas of how I can make this better, just e-mail me at and I'll take your suggestions into consideration. Okay? Please review! The more I get, the more I'll update! I'll update soon. Promise!**


	2. Arriving In Middle Earth Part I

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed _belongs to the creator whose name I don't know and the _Lord Of The Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs featured in the story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only. 

**Timeline: **post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen._ AU: _Charmed_. During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring_ all the way to _The Return Of The King_.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Summary:** A skyquake stroke both Los Angeles and San Francisco and destroyed almost everything in its path. In San Francisco, Leo told the Charmed Ones about the history of the One Ring and a Ringbearer who was once in love with an Elder until his madness sent her to her death and then Cole showed up with news of a prophesy involving them and a group of allies. At that, they orb over to Los Angeles to find their allies for the journey to Middle Earth.

**Los Angeles, California  
Wolfram & Hart Building**

Wesley took out a book from a shelve and put it on the remains of his desk and flipped the pages till he found what he was looking for. A fiery eye identical to the one he, Angel, Buffy and Faith saw in the sky. He knew what that he was right and what he saw hadn't been seen by human eyes for nearly three thousand years. He then turned to Angel, Buffy and Faith who were waiting anxiously.

"It is called the Eye of Sauron." Wesley said.

"Who the hell is Sauron?" Faith asked.

"Sauron is a Dark Lord." Wesley replied. "A very powerful Dark Lord who tried to take over this world and another world called Middle Earth three thousand years ago. In this time, rings were forged for the different peoples of Middle Earth. Three rings were given to Elves, seven to Dwarves and nine to Men. But in secret, Sauron forged a master ring and in it he poured his cruelty, malice and will to rule and dominate all life even vampires and demons. It named the One Ring. Not only did Middle Earth fall to the power of the Ring so did our world. But there were some who resisted Sauron's rule both good and evil. In Middle Earth, an army of Men and Elves battled his army to free their world and here in our world an alliance of Elders, Whitelighters, vampires, demons and warlocks fought battles in two separate locations. In Scotland and in Egypt."

"Eventually, Sauron was defeated both in Middle Earth and here. After that battle, good and evil made an agreement that if Sauron ever returned to try to take over our world again; they would band together again to fight him. This agreement was made three thousand years ago. Both Middle Earth and our world both co-exist beside each other."

"Like two houses standing beside each other." Buffy said.

Wesley nodded. "Exactly." He agreed. "Many Elders and Whitelighters have lived in Middle Earth since the Great Battle to keep a watchful eye on it to see if Sauron does return and to find the One Ring to destroy it. The last recorded location of the Ring is in the deep tunnels of the Misty Mountains in the hands of a creature who goes by the name of Gollum."

"If the Elders were trying to destroy it then why haven't they done it already?" Angel asked.

"Because every Whitelighter who has attempted to take the Ring to destroy it has either died by the Ring's power or were challenged by Gollum and were killed before they reach it." Wesley replied.

"Guess that answers that question." Buffy said.

Wesley glanced at his friends gravely. "The Ring went missing sixty years ago and hasn't been found for that long. But I believe it has been found. Where? I don't know and Sauron has returned."

"What happens if Sauron regains the Ring?" Buffy asked afraid that she already knew the answer.

Wesley glanced at her, Angel and Faith gravely. "If Sauron regains the Ring, he'll take back what was his and destroy the world."

"I had to ask." Buffy groaned.

Angel stared determined at his friends. "We're not going to let that happen. We've faced enemies like him before and we managed to get out of it unscathed. We can fight him and save our two worlds."

"And you're not alone." A voice rang out.

Angel, Buffy, Wesley and Faith all turned to see Giles, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Gunn and Fred standing in the doorway. With them were three women and three men. One of the men, Buffy recognized immediately.

"Leo? Is that you?" Buffy asked.

Leo stepped forward and smiled at Buffy. "Hello, Buffy. It's good to see you." he said

Angel, Wesley and Faith looked bewildered. "You know him, Buffy?" Angel asked.

Buffy nodded. "Leo and I met last year when Willow almost destroyed the world and he helped us with her. He was a Whitelighter then he became an Elder. The women with him were his charges. His wife Piper and her sisters Phoebe and Paige."

Willow then spoke up. "They're known as the Charmed Ones. The most powerful of witches."

Piper stepped forward beside Leo. "How did you know about us?" she asked.

Willow glanced at Piper shyly. "I heard all about you when I was in England from the coven who took care of me."

"Well, our reputation precedes us." Phoebe quipped.

"Anyway, let's get down to it." Faith said impatiently. "Why are you here?"

Leo and Piper both explained what Cole had found and about the prophesy he found via a source. When they were finished, The Chosen Two and their friends glanced at each other in shock and then back at the Charmed Ones and their friends.

"So you guys are meant to come with us to Middle Earth?" Dawn asked.

Leo nodded. "According to the prophesy, three sister witches, a redeemed demon, two vampires with souls, three mortals, the Key and a seer are destined to come with us to Middle Earth to help them fight Sauron."

"Wait, wait. Did you say 'two vampires with souls', Leo?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Leo replied. "Why?"

"Because there's only one vampire with a soul which is Angel." Buffy said. "If you're thinking of Spike, you might as well be out of luck because he was killed back in Sunnydale six months ago."

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Buffy." Leo said.

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You're right, Spike did die back in Sunnydale but the Elders felt that his time was not over. When they realized that our world and Middle Earth is on the brink of destruction due to all the supernatural activities that has been going on, they brought Spike back but instead of returning him here, they brought him to Middle Earth disguised as a Ranger of the North."

Buffy couldn't believe what she had heard. _Spike? Alive? No way!_! Then she put voice to an unsaid question.

"Where in Middle Earth is he?"

"In a city outside the Shire called Bree." Leo replied. "He has already been told about the prophesy and he said that he will wait for us to arrive in Middle Earth."

"So Spike is alive and in Middle Earth?" Angel asked bewildered.

Leo nodded. "Yes, Angel. Although, he doesn't like the idea of you being there but is willing to co-operate for Buffy's sake."

"For my sake?" Buffy said and made a face. "Is he afraid that I might kill him or something if he doesn't play nice with Angel?"

"Well, from what I understand, his history with Angel isn't that pleasant." Leo said. "He's just trying to stay out of Angel's way that's all."

Understanding him, Buffy nodded and turned to Giles. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, I think that we should split up into different sections of Middle Earth." Giles said. "Willow, Cole, Angel, Faith, Cordelia and I will transport to the Elven city of Rivendell and remain there for the time being. There are Whitelighters there so they'll know us. Robin, Kennedy and ten other Slayers will transport to the land of Rohan and of course the Charmed Ones, Dawn and you will transport to Bree."

Buffy almost choked on her spit at his words. "We're going to Bree?" she asked.

"Buffy, I already told Spike that you would be there with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Dawn." Leo said. "If you don't show up, the whole..."

Leo was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Angel glanced at the Elder apologetically and answered it. His neutral expression turned into shock and then when he hung up, he turned to his friends.

"That was one of the operatives I sent out hours ago." Angel said. "He said the Ring has been found."

Everyone was shocked. "WHAT!"

"By whom?" Leo asked.

"A Hobbit named Frodo Baggins." Angel replied. "He's heading to Bree with it as we speak."

Leo frowned. Frodo Baggins why does that name sound familiar? Then he remembered. Frodo is one of my charges when I was still a Whitelighter! Damn! Why didn't I know?

Piper noticed the frown on her husband's face. "Leo, what is it?" she asked.

Leo shook out of his trance. "Nothing." He said. Then he turned to the group.

"If you are preparing to leave for Middle Earth, the time is now." Leo said

"Wait! What about Wesley, Gunn and Lorne?" Buffy asked.

"We'll join you later on." Wesley said. "Gunn, Fred, Lorne and I are going to meet you in Rivendell after we wrap up here."

Angel stared at his friends with a determined glance. "Let's get ready to save our world and Middle Earth!"

**Two hours later...**

After much preparation, Buffy, the Charmed Ones and Dawn all packed their clothes enough for a month and wore the same clothes they were wearing now. Buffy was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans. Dawn had on a brown long sleeved shirt and black pants. Piper, a comfortable looking white sweater and blue jeans. Phoebe, a black sleeveless shirt and white pants and Paige, a black tank top and black pants. They even packed winter coats in case they went anyplace cold. They also packed sleeping bags, flashlights, batteries and first aid kits. Soon they were ready to transport to Middle Earth. They returned to Angel's office after the two hours were up. Leo smiled at the Slayer, her sister and the Charmed Ones.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded. Leo took Piper's hand and orbed them to Middle Earth but not before Buffy shouted out to her friends.

"See you in Middle Earth!"

Outside of Bree in Middle Earth...

After a minute, Buffy felt a little sick and she tripped but Piper caught her arm before she fell on the ground. The Slayer smiled at her and whispered her thanks.

"Great. Rain." Dawn muttered and put up the hood of her rain jacket. Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige did the same and then turned to Leo.

"Spike is at the inn called the Prancing Pony and he'll be waiting for you there." Leo said. "I'll meet you in Rivendell and please be careful. Sauron has spies at his disposal. So whatever you do, don't use your real names. Use aliases and be careful who you talk to. I'll see you soon."

Piper hugged Leo and kissed him. "You be careful." She said.

"You too, Piper." Leo said and then orbed out. Buffy turned to Dawn and the Charmed Ones.

"Well, let's go." She said and they walked to the entrance to Bree and knocked on the door of the gate. A man's face appeared a minute later.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"We wish to stay at the Prancing Pony." Buffy said. Seconds later, the man opened the door and glanced at Buffy and her friends in surprise.

"Women!" he said in surprise. "Five women! What business do you ladies have in Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn! Our business is our own!" Buffy snapped.

The man was taken aback. "Alright, young miss. I mean no offense. There have been strange folk abroad." He said as he let the five women in. Once they were inside, Buffy turned to them.

"Remember, we have to use aliases so be careful what you say and do what I say. Clear?" Buffy said.

The Charmed Ones and Dawn both nodded their heads and they walked until they saw the sign for the Prancing Pony and went inside. They stopped at the front desk where a kindly man was standing. He smiled as they approached.

"Good evening, ladies. If you are looking for a room, I'm afraid all I have left are Hobbit rooms." He said.

Buffy shook her head. "No, we're not looking for rooms. We're friends of William, can you tell him we've arrived?"

"William? Ohh, yes! Young chap with light blonde hair." The innkeeper said. "I'll tell him you've arrived." He then disappeared from the desk and reappeared with Spike. He smiled when he saw Buffy and Dawn.

"Hello, Buffy. Hello, Little Bit." He said.

"Spike!" Dawn shrieked and threw herself into Spike's arms. Then he glanced up at Buffy who was smiling and crying.

"Hi, Spike." She whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Buffy." Spike admitted. "You and Little Bit were the only ones I thought about since I got here." Then he pulled out of his thoughts to turn to the Charmed Ones.

"So, you lovely ladies must be the Charmed Ones." Spike said. Phoebe, Paige and Piper nodded their heads.

"I'm Piper and this is Phoebe and Paige." Piper said.

"Yeah, I know your names." Spike said. "Leo told me that I would be waitin' for you, your sisters, Buffy and Dawn."

"So now that we're here, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

Spike glanced at Buffy, Dawn and the Charmed Ones evenly. "We wait for our Hobbit friend to arrive."

"Hobbit friend?" Buffy asked then she realized who. "Frodo Baggins." Spike nodded. I wonder how long we have to wait. The answer to her question came an hour later when four short people Buffy assumed to be Hobbits entered the inn. The look on Spike's face was that of recognizition when his eyes fixed upon one of the Hobbits.

"That's him," he said pointing at the Hobbit with brown hair and blue eyes. "That bloke with the brown hair and blue eyes is Frodo Baggins."

Buffy nodded her acknowledgment. _Man! They have the cutest faces!_ She thought. Upon looking at Piper, she saw that she was thinking the same thing. She then moved her gaze onto Frodo. She could tell immediately that he was suffering under the Ring's power. She could sense it and the feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't very pleasant. She was pulled from her thoughts and her gaze went from Frodo to Piper when she heard her speak to her.

"That creep has been staring at them since they arrived." She said pointing at a man sitting in the corner. Buffy couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hood but she knew that it wasn't a good sign and she turned to Spike.

"That guy in the corner, Spike, who is he?" she asked.

Spike growled when he saw the man in the corner. "That's one of the Rangers I arrived here with. Bloody bastard of a man. I don't know his real name but in Bree, he's known as Strider."

_Strider, hmm? I'll keep that name in mind._ Buffy thought. Then she was out of her thoughts again when she saw that Frodo was coming at one of the other Hobbits who was sitting at the bar talking to one of the men. Frodo had slipped and fallen and Buffy saw something fly out of his hand and recognized it immediately. _That's got to be the Ring!_ Her assumption became true when Frodo caught the Ring on his finger and disappeared. Then Buffy turned to see the man in the corner get up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She said.


	3. Arriving In Middle Earth Part II

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belongs to Joss Wheldon, Charmed belongs to the creator whose name I don't know, Harry Potter belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling and the Lord Of The Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs featured in the story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 Buffy, six months after the series finale Chosen. AU: Charmed. During the first movie The Fellowship of The Ring all the way to The Return Of The King.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard (?), Lucius/Narcissa, Harry/Ginny, Dawn/Harry, Buffy/Draco (friendship), Dawn/Draco (friendship?), Sirius/Paige (?), Ron/Hermione, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long wait! I had to rewrite this chapter due to things that had no connections to the story what so ever. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! One reviewer from asked me questions like:

How is that Cole is alive after being vanquished last season?  
Answer: This is an alternate story for Charmed. Cole was never vanquished  
but it will be explained a lot better later on in the story.

Are Xander and Gunn two of the mortals in the prophesy?  
Answer: You'll have to wait until later on to find out.

Is Willow in the prophesy?  
Answer: No, Willow is not in the prophesy but will play a big role in the  
gang's fight in Middle Earth. It will be explained later on in the story.

Are the people involved in the prophesy split up in different sections of Middle Earth to avoid too much attraction?  
Answer: Yes, but there's another reason why they split up. That will also  
be explained later on in the story.

Well, that's that. Please review and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary:** The A.I gang and the two Slayers discovered that they had seen the Eye Of Sauron and met the Charmed Ones who told them about the prophesy. Then the Charmed Ones, Buffy and Dawn head over to Middle Earth to make a head start.

Buffy never took her eyes off of the man as he walked from the corner to near the stairs where Frodo reappeared about a minute later. He was grabbed roughly and was taken up the stairs. Buffy, with Spike and Piper behind her, went to follow him. When she heard the fear in Frodo's voice that's when she decided to intervene but Spike beat her to it and kicked the door down. The man known as Strider attacked with his sword but Spike, who also had a sword, blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. Just as Strider was about to attack again, Buffy ran in front of Spike and kicked him in the stomach again and pinned him to the wall with both arms.

"Please put away your weapons." He said. "I mean no harm."

"Oh, really?" Spike said in a mocking voice. "Could please explain to me and my lady friends here why you scared the shit of Frodo and why you attacked me?"

"I did not know it was you, William." Strider said. "I thought you were one of them."

Spike gave Strider an incredulous look. "Strider, believe me, if I were in leagues with Sauron; you'd be dead by now along with Little One here." He said jerking his thumb at Frodo who was looking at him, Buffy and Piper with a mixture of fear and curiosity. After getting a nod from Spike, Buffy let go of Strider's arms and then backed away.

Strider then glanced at Buffy and Piper with suspicion. Noticing his expression, Spike shook his head at him.

"Don't worry, Strider. They're on our side. These lovely ladies are Buffy Summers and Piper Halliwell." He said.

"Pleased to meet you." Piper said trying to keep the anger from entering her voice. Buffy just nodded. She noticed that Piper was now staring at Frodo with a gentle look on her face. The frightened look on the young Hobbit's face vanished at the sight of the gentle expression on Piper's face and he smiled at her and Buffy.

"My name is Piper." She said. "And this is Buffy."

"Frodo." The young Hobbit said. "Frodo Baggins." Then he did something that surprised Piper. He kissed her on the back of her hand. Piper's cheeks turned three shades of red and nearly burst into giggles. Buffy only grinned when Frodo did the same to her. Spike couldn't help but smile at the sight. Their brief moment of no tension ended when Phoebe, Paige, Dawn, Merry, Pippin and Sam came up the stairs with weapons. Spike quickly went to the door.

"Hey there guys and kittens!" Spike exclaimed. "Frodo's okay. He's fine." Phoebe, Paige and Dawn lowered the taser guns they were carrying. Merry and Pippin lowered their weapons of choice which were a candlestick and a chair and Sam, who had his fists out, lowered them slowly and stared at Strider with utter distrust. Spike then turned back to Strider who was now glancing at Phoebe, Paige and Dawn with suspicion. Sighing in annoyance, he made the new introductions.

"Would you bloody relax, Strider?" Spike snapped. "These other lovely ladies are Piper's sisters Phoebe and Paige and Buffy's sister Dawn. They DO NOT work for Sauron. They are on our side."

"If they are not spies of Sauron then who are they?" Strider asked.

"We're from a different world. Another dimension to be exact." Buffy said. Then she went on to explain to Strider about the reason they were in Middle Earth and of all the supernatural activities that has been happening in San Francisco and Los Angeles. She also explained a little bit about the prophesy but left out the part about the Ring. When she was finished, she saw that Strider was now looking more trustful and was willing to work with her, the Charmed Ones, Dawn and Spike. She also saw that the four Hobbits were staring at her and her friends with amazed expressions on their faces. Before she could say something else, she saw that Spike had cocked his head like he was sensing a radio signal. Strider also noticed it and glanced at him in alarm.

"What is wrong, William? What do you sense?" he asked.

Spike glanced at his friends in alarm. "They're here."

"What's here, Spike?" Paige asked. A screeching sound answered her question. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all glanced around in fear and horror. Dawn shank back in fright. Buffy drew her taser gun. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared at Spike and Strider with fearful and confused glances on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Those bloody bastards were once Men. Kings of Men from a long time ago." Spike explained. "Then Sauron gave them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, they fell into darkness and became slaves to his will. They're Ringwraiths or Black Demons as I like to call them."

"What do they want?" Paige asked.

"They're after Little One here." Spike said jerking his thumb at Frodo. "As long as Little One has the Ring, they'll never stop hunting him."

"William is right." Strider said. "As long as Frodo has the Ring, they will not stop until they reclaim it. We must leave Bree in the morning."

"And go where?" Piper asked.

"Into the wild." It was all Strider said before leaving the room.

**The next morning...**

Hours had gone by since Buffy, Dawn, Spike, the Charmed Ones, the four Hobbits and Strider had begun walking from Bree and into a forest and it was not a very pleasant walk. Phoebe had tried numerous times to strike a conversation with Strider but failed miserably and decided to give up. Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Piper stayed back with the Hobbits. Piper immediately stroke up a conversation with Sam about California and about the Shire while the others stayed quiet.

"Where are you taking us?" Merry asked.

"Into the wild." Strider said.

"Isn't that what you told us last night?" Paige asked.

Strider ignored Paige's question and kept on walking. Paige rolled her eyes in disgust and anger.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo in a distrustful voice.

"Believe me, Merry." Spike spoke up. "If Strider were working for Sauron, he'd be dead before he'd get hold of you and your friends."

"William is right, Merry." Frodo agreed. "A person working for the enemy would smell fouler. We have no choice but to trust him."

"So where exactly are we going?" Both Dawn and Sam asked at the same time.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, Lady Dawn. To the house of Elrond." Strider replied.

"Did you hear that?" Sam said excitedly. "Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves." Spike frowned and then turned to Buffy.

"Rivendell. Isn't that where your crew and Angel and his crew are?" he asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Giles said that we're to meet him and the rest of the gang there once we have Frodo with us."

Spike only nodded and remained quiet for the remainder of the journey. After a while, they came across marshland and crossed over to dryland where they rested. Eveyone except Piper were fast asleep. She couldn't sleep despite the weariness she was feeling. She rolled onto her side and was about to try to sleep when she heard a man's voice singing. Piper realized that it was Strider. He was singing in a language she couldn't understand so she opened the bag to get out a language translator that Angel had packed in all of the bags and turned it on. After a few minutes, she read what was said on the small screen and then turned off and put it back in the bag.

"Who was she?" Piper asked quietly. "This woman you sing of."

Strider turned around to face Piper. "Tis lady is elf-maiden Luthien who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." He said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Piper asked habouring a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"She died." Strider replied. "Get some sleep, Lady Piper."

Feeling the call of sleep calling to her, Piper rolled back onto her side and almost immediately fell asleep dreaming of Leo and of her family and of the rough days ahead.


	4. Piper's Courageous Act

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed_ belongs to the creator whose name I don't know and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 _Buffy,_ six months after the series finale _Chosen_. AU: _Charmed_. During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring_ all the way to _The Return Of The King._

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. The Internet browser on my computer doesn't work anymore so I can't upload from there so now I have to use my dad's computer (sucky!). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep it coming! I've just written an _Angel/Lord Of The Rings_ crossover fic called _Star From Heaven,_ which is a Cordelia/Sam friendship story and it contains some Frodo/Sam slash. If you don't like slash fan fiction then I don't recommend reading it but you are comfortable with it then read it but don't forget to review the story.

**Summary:** The Charmed Ones, Buffy and Dawn reached Bree without any incident and they meet Aragorn at the Prancing Pony where they were due to meet the four Hobbits. After three days, they finally meet Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. After introductions, the Charmed Ones, Buffy, Dawn and Aragorn lead the Hobbits out of Bree and take them to Rivendell.

_Man, this is really grueling._ Paige thought as she, Piper and Phoebe walked in a slow pace. Despite the fact that they had woken at sunrise, they were already exhausted from walking for nearly three hours. While Spike was at the front talking to Strider, Buffy and Dawn were behind them with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. After nearly an hour, the four Hobbits stopped. Buffy, Dawn and the Charmed Ones also stopped and joined them. Strider and Spike turned to them.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." He said. Piper groaned in dismay. Dawn and Paige looked horrified.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We already had it." Strider pointed out.

"Yes, we've had one breakfast. What about second breakfast?" Pippin said.

Strider turned and walked away. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared at Pippin with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Second breakfast?" Paige asked.

"I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said and gave the Charmed Ones and Buffy and Dawn an apologic look. Then he turned back to talk to Pippin. Dawn walked backwards to where Frodo and Sam were walking.

"Hi, Frodo." She said cheerfully. "Hi, Sam."

Frodo smiled at her. "Hello, Dawn."

"Hello, Lady Dawn." Sam said also smiling.

Dawn's cheeks grew three shades of red when Frodo kissed her hand and Sam did the same and then they engaged in a conversation about slang and the usage of it. She also talked about music and types of songs. Frodo and Sam seemed to enjoy Dawn's company and stories of her world.

"Do you know a song that you can sing for us, Dawn?" Frodo asked.

Dawn suddenly felt shy. The last time she sang was when she was under the influence of a magical demon but upon seeing the cute look in Frodo's eyes, she couldn't say no. She nodded her head and thought of a song she could sing. Once she did, she began to sing.

As Dawn was singing, Sam noticed that Frodo was looking only at her and not at anything and he was smiling at her. It was the same look; Sam would have when he was glancing at Rose. It was obvious that Frodo had fallen in love with Dawn. Sam can see it in his eyes and he could tell that Dawn was having the same feelings for Frodo. Buffy and the Charmed Ones must've noticed it because Buffy was grinning from ear to ear and Piper, Phoebe and Paige were smiling at Frodo and Dawn. For the rest of the journey, Dawn sang to the two Hobbits until her voice was hoarse and she had to stop. Then she looked up to see a structure standing on top of a hill.

"This was the watchtower of Amon Sul." Strider was saying. "We shall rest here tonight."

"Whew, it's about time." Piper said. "I thought I was going to pass out with all this walking we've been doing."

"Me too." Paige agreed as she tossed her backpack aside. Everyone tossed their backpacks aside as they rested. Strider took out a pack filled with weapons and laid it out in front of him.

"These are for you." he said and tossed each weapon to the Hobbits. "Keep them close. I'm going to keep a look around."

Buffy, Spike and Phoebe got up. "I'm going with you and so are these lovely ladies." Spike said in a voice that Strider knew it meant not to argue with him. Dawn got up to join them but Buffy shook her head.

"You stay here with Piper, Paige and the Hobbits. Okay, Dawn." Buffy said.

Dawn muttered something that Buffy couldn't hear and she laid down on her sleeping bag. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

Piper and Paige flipped through the spell book Willow gave them to replace the Book Of Shadows since they couldn't take the Book with them to Middle Earth. It was filled with protection spells and charms that would be useful for when they and Phoebe use them to protect Frodo and for when they return to San Francisco. After a few minutes Piper closed the book and was about to suggest to Paige they go and take a look around the watch- tower when the smell of cooked food and of smoke filled the air. That sent ice water through Piper's veins and she rushed to where Merry, Pippin and Sam were sitting around a fire with food around. Frodo had apparently woken up and was staring at the sight in horror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried at the same time

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry replied.

"We saved some for you, your sisters and Frodo, Lady Piper." Sam added.

Piper was both angry and flabbergasted. "Cooking food here on this watch tower with those Wraiths on the loose? Are you crazy?" She screamed.

"Put it out, your fools!" Frodo yelled joining her. "Put it out." he began to stump on the fire to put it out.

"Oh, that's nice." Merry snapped angrily. "Ash on my tomatoes!"

At that moment, the sound of the Nasgul split the air sending Piper's fear and anxiety up high. The sound woke Dawn and she recoiled in horror behind Paige. Merry, Pippin and Sam took out their swords, as did Frodo.

"Go!" Frodo shouted now terrified.

"Get behind me!" Piper shouted. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam got behind her while she put herself in position.

"Paige!" she shouted. "Get Spike, Phoebe, Buffy and Strider! Go!" Paige nodded her head and orbed out. Piper suppressed an overwhelming pang of fear as a Wraith came at her and attempted to blow it up. She succeeded in blowing it's arm off causing it to screech in agony.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted and came at one of the Wraiths with his swords.

"Sam, no!" Piper cried but her warning came too late as the Wraith tossed him aside like a sack of potatoes knocking him out. Merry and Pippin made a similar attempt that proved dismal and they were also tossed aside. The lead Wraith drew a sword and walked toward Piper and Frodo. It grabbed Piper and tossed her aside. Terrified, Frodo took out the Ring and slid it on his finger disappearing before Piper's eyes. He glanced up at the Wraiths one of them was reaching for the Ring. He felt his hand reaching for the Wraith and when he realized what he was doing, he pulled back. At that moment, the Wraith took up its sword and was about to stab him with it when Frodo saw a figure of a woman standing in the way and heard a piercing scream of pain.

A familiar sounding scream.

Piper lifted her head to see that Frodo had disappeared and she realized why. _The Ring!_ She saw that the Wraith was reaching for it but that changed when she saw it taking up its sword. With no thought for herself, Piper ran in front of the empty spot where Frodo would be lying and felt the pain of the blade entering her flesh. She let out a scream of pain and agony and struggled to remain standing.

"Piper!" Frodo screamed and crawled over to her now terrified at the thought of losing her. He then looked up to see that Paige had returned with Buffy, Spike, Phoebe and Strider who were now fighting the Wraiths with Dawn close behind them. Piper collapsed onto the ground in front of Frodo who was trying to get to her. When he got to her, Frodo gazed at her with tears in his eyes. Piper tried in vain to smile resurrely.

"I'm okay, Frodo." Piper said weakly. "I just need to..." She tried to get up but she was so weak that she couldn't stand up and she fell back down on the ground again. Now crying, Frodo crawled to Piper and held her upper body in his arms. Sam ran to them and stayed with them while Buffy, Phoebe, Paige, Spike and Strider fought the remaining Wraiths. Phoebe and Paige ran to where their wounded sister and Frodo were laying.

"Strider!" Phoebe shouted. "Piper's hurt."

"Please help her, Strider." Frodo sobbed.

Strider ran to them and picked up the sword, which was lying a few feet away and it turned to ash when he picked it up. "She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He said frantically. "This is beyond my skill to heal. She needs Elvish medicine." Strider carefully picked up Piper and quickly began the frantic journey to Rivendell. Within hours, the remaining Charmed Ones, Buffy, Dawn, Spike and the four Hobbits ran to try to catch up with Strider.

"Hurry!" Strider shouted frantically.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted. "She'll never make it!"

"Sam's right, Strider." Phoebe said frantically. "Piper will be dead before we get there!"

Strider didn't say anything as he held Piper over his shoulder. "Hold on, Piper." He whispered. After twenty minutes, they rested. Strider was astonished that Piper didn't pass into the shadow world as quickly as others like her who had been stabbed by Morgul blades. The thought of losing her to the Wraiths didn't sit well with him. Apparently, it wasn't sitting too well with Frodo either. She saved his life at the price of her own and took the blade for him when it wasn't meant for her. Frodo hadn't left her side for a long time and was glancing her for a few minutes with tears in his eyes. Her face was now deathly pale and her brown eyes were now a dark blue. She was gasping in pain. Paige and Phoebe went to her side.

"Piper?" Phoebe touched her sister's face and recoiled in horror. "She's getting cold." Sam, Merry and Pippin all stared at the sight with fear and concern for Piper.

"Is she going to die?" Pippin asked fearfully.

"She's passin' into the Shadow World, Pippin." Spike said sadly. "Soon, she'll become a Wraith like them."

Phoebe and Paige stared at Spike in horror. "Oh, my God." Phoebe gasped. "You mean, if you get stabbed by those things you will..."

Spike nodded his head. "Afraid so, Phoebe." He said. Piper gasped in pain again louder this time. Then the sounds of the Wraiths were heard in every corner of the forest. Spike knew that the Wraiths were close.

"Those bloody Black Demons are close." He said.

Strider turned to Sam. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil." Strider asked.

"Kingsfoil. It's a weed." Sam replied.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Sam and Strider rushed into the bush to find Kingfoil for Piper's wound. Strider bent down in front of a bed of Kingfoil and was about to cut some when he felt a sword at his throat and a familiar voice.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Phoebe, Paige, Buffy, Dawn, Spike and the four Hobbits all looked up to see a beautiful white horse approaching and stopping inches away from Piper and a woman getting off. A woman, Spike immediately recognized as Arwen, the daughter of Elrond. Another horse approached and stopped. A man got off. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat when she saw him.

"Cole!" she cried and ran to him.

"Thank God, Phoebe!" Cole exclaimed and threw his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay but Piper..."

"I know." Cole replied. He and Phoebe watched as Arwen approached Piper and knelt down in front of her.

"Piper." Arwen was saying softly in Elvish. "I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back into the light." Piper's head was facing toward Arwen and now she turned her back toward her worried sisters and friends gasping in pain.

"Who is she, Spike?" Buffy asked.

"That's Arwen, daughter of Elrond and Strider's lady love." Spike replied. "She's an Elf."

Arwen examined Piper knowing that her condition is worsening. "She is fading." Arwen said. "She is not going to last. We must get her to my father." Strider gently picked Piper up to carry her onto Arwen's horse.

"Cole and I have been looking for you for two days." Arwen said to Strider. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Where are they taking her, Buffy?" Frodo asked Buffy concerned and not letting Piper out of his sight.

"I think they're taking her to Rivendell." Buffy replied quietly. She then turned back to Strider and Arwen who were now talking.

"Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you." Strider said in Elvish.

"I am a faster rider. I will go." Arwen said.

Strider shook his head. "It is too dangerous." He said.

"If I can get her across the river, the power of my people will protect her." Arwen said then she switched to English. "I do not fear them."

Spike then stepped forward. "I'll go with you," he said. Arwen and Strider turned to him. "Those bloody bastards are tough to outrun especially when I promised your father that I'd protect you."

Arwen smiled at Spike. "I thank you for your kindness, William. But..."

"But nothing, She-Elf." Spike said. "There's no way I'm letting you go off alone."

"And there's no way I'm letting you have all the fun protecting her and Piper, Spike." Cole said teasingly. "I'm going with you too."

Spike was about to protest but decided against it. He climbed onto the horse behind Arwen and Cole climbed in behind him. Strider looked at him and Cole.

"William, protect her. Be careful. Ride hard and don't look back." Strider said to him gravely.

"Be careful, Spike, Cole." Phoebe added. "Keep Piper and Arwen safe."

"You bet, Pheebs." Spike said with a grin and with the flap of the reins he and Cole rode behind Arwen and Piper. The remaining Charmed Ones, Buffy, Dawn and the four Hobbits watched the two horses disappeared from sight.

"What are you doing'?" Sam shouted angrily. "Those Wraiths are still out there."

Paige turned to Sam. "Hey." She said calmly. "We had no choice. If Arwen didn't take her, Piper would be lost to us."

"Paige's right, Sam." Phoebe agreed. "If Arwen's father could save her then we have to take that chance."

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"Pray." Was all that Phoebe could say before she followed her remaining friends to the rest of the walking journey to Rivendell.

**Meanwhile...**

It had been a long time since Spike and Cole rode out of the forest and into open land to catch up with Arwen who had Piper with her on her horse. As much as Arwen was determined to get Piper to Rivendell as soon as possible, so were Spike and Cole and protect the two women from the Ringwraiths. Spike felt his senses going off and saw that his worst fears were realized when the five Ringwraiths came up behind him and Cole trying to catch up with Arwen and Piper.

"Oh no, you don't, you bloody bastards." Spike snarled and with a free hand, he drew his sword.

"Here! Take the reins!" he shouted to Cole and he swung his sword at one of the Wraiths. He managed to cut the arm off of it sending it screeching in the other direction. Two of the Wraiths lost their focus with Arwen and Piper and focused only on Spike and Cole. While Spike was busy fighting the two Wraiths, Cole held on the reins and struggled to maintain speed and direction.

"How much further, Arwen?" Cole shouted.

"We are almost there!" Arwen shouted back.

"Okay, good!" Cole shouted again. "Because I'm not sure how long Spike will be able to hold them off!"

After a very long time, Spike and Cole, along with Arwen and Piper, finally made it over the river. The four Wraiths stopped at the river and waited.

"Give up the woman, She-Elf." One of the Wraiths demanded.

Arwen drew her sword. "If you want her, come and claim her." she said in a determined voice. Spike kept his sword out while Cole drew his and held it out in front of him. The four Wraiths drew swords and started to come across the river. Arwen began chanting in Elvish and Spike immediately realized what she was going to do. She's going to stop them before they get across here! His suspicions were proven right when the water level of the river rose and a large wave about twenty feet high came crashing through sweeping the four Wraiths into the water.

Spike then turned to see that Piper's strength was now almost gone as she fell against the horse's neck. He ran to her, lifted her off of the horse and held her in his arms.

"Arwen!" Spike shouted frantically. "She's losing it!"

Arwen and Cole ran to them. Arwen reached them first. "Piper, no!" she cried. "Piper, don't give in. Not now."

"Come on! There's still a chance!" Spike said and he ran to put Piper onto his horse and ride her the rest of the way to Rivendell.


	5. The Council Of Elrond

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed_ belongs to the creator whose name I don't know and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen_. AU: _Charmed_. During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring_ all the way to _The Return Of The King._

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay! I had a major school project that needed to get finished so I didn't have time to upload it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys. I really like what the fans have to say about the story so far. Well, anyway, this chapter is going to focus on the developing romance between Dawn and Frodo and on the forming of the Fellowship. I was listening to the song When You Love Someone by Bryan Adams while I wrote this chapter. It's an extremely romantic song but at the same time it also describes the beginning of Dawn and Frodo's romantic relationship. One reviewer flamed me for having Piper be the one stabbed and not Frodo. There are two reasons for that.

I read other _BtVS/LOTR_ crossover fics and saw that some had Buffy as the one stabbed and not Frodo. Early on as I began to write this fic, I decided to choose a character from either _BtVS,_ _Angel_ or _Charmed _as the one stabbed and not Frodo. In the end, I chose Piper, which leads me to reason number two.

The reason I chose Piper is because she's one of my favorite characters from Charmed (besides Leo and Cole) and I wanted to make her a heroine in the story.

Also, the same reviewer asked me why couldn't Paige orb Piper to Rivendell. There's a reason for that which will be explained in the next chapter.

Oh, yeah. Just to treat you guys, I wrote both this chapter and the next one at the same time and decided to upload them both on the same day so Idon't have to write separate chapters and upload them on separate days and you don't have to wait very long for updates and for those of you who flamed me for leading you to a cliffhanger in the last chapter, I apologize. But don't be surprised if there are other cliffhangers in the story. Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary:** The Charmed Ones and the four Hobbits were attacked by Wraiths. Piper saved Frodo's life after she was stabbed by a blade meant for Frodo and was rushed to Rivendell by Spike, Cole and Arwen.

Frodo sat at Piper's bedside waiting for her to wake up. She had been sleeping for nearly a day since she was stabbed by one of the Wraiths with a blade that was meant for him. Frodo was grateful for what Piper did for him and for Sam, Merry and Pippin back at the watch-tower. All he had to do was wait for her to wake up.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice asked.

Frodo looked up to see Phoebe and Paige standing behind his chair.

"No, go ahead." Frodo said quietly. Phoebe sat beside Frodo while Paige sat on the other side of the bed.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Phoebe asked.

"Almost a day." Frodo replied. He stared at Piper's silent face. "She saved my life." he whispered.

"We know." Paige said. "That's our sister. Doing the right thing." Then she frowned. "I just don't understand why I couldn't orb her here."

"Paige," Phoebe said with an experated sigh. "Strider said that it was too dangerous for you to orb without special protection. Whatever that means."

"I'm sure Gandalf will tell you." Frodo piped up.

Paige blinked and rubbed her temples. "Small case of memory loss. Who's Gandalf?"

Phoebe looked up to see an old man standing at the doorway dressed entirely of grey with a long grey beard and hair. He smiled when he looked upon Frodo, Phoebe and Paige.

"I think that would be him, Paige." Phoebe said pointing at him.

"Gandalf the Grey is my name." Gandalf said. "And you must be the Charmed Ones."

Phoebe nodded. "I'm Phoebe. The woman lying on this bed is Piper and that's Paige." She said pointing at Paige. "She's lucky that Spike, Cole and Arwen brought her when they did."

"She's very lucky to be here." Gandalf agreed. "A few more hours and she would've been beyond our aid. But she had some strength in her."

"That's our sister!" Paige said grinning.

Then she, Phoebe, Frodo and Gandalf heard a groan of "I heard that." Phoebe, Paige and Frodo gathered around the bed to see that Piper was slowly waking up. She groaned as she opened her eyes and stared into the faces of her sisters and Frodo.

"Where the hell am I?" she croaked.

"You're in the house of Elrond." Gandalf said. "And it's ten o'clock on October 24th if you want to know."

Piper groaned and fixed a glare upon Gandalf. "Who the hell are you?"

"Piper, relax." Phoebe said. "He's a friend. Gandalf's one of us."

Piper relaxed but winced when sharp pain thundered down her shoulder. "That hurt." She complained.

"It's going to hurt for a while." Phoebe said. "But you're going to be just fine. You have some people to thank for this. Like Spike, Cole and Arwen for example, and Lord Elrond too."

Piper looked up to see an Elf standing in the doorway with a warm smile on his face as he stared upon the Charmed Ones, Frodo and Gandalf. She immediately assumed him to be Elrond.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Piper Halliwell." He said.

**Three hours later...**

After getting dressed in a beautiful gown with the help of her sisters, Piper walked around the city exploring and when she reached the main hall, she found herself surrounded by Sam, Merry and Pippin who hugged her around her legs. Then she saw the beloved face of her husband.

"Leo!" she cried and ran to him. Leo threw his arms around her and held her twirling around in a circle.

"Oh, God. Piper." Leo whispered. "When I heard about what happened, I thought I lost you."

"Leo, I love you so much." Piper said and she placed a long kiss on his lips. Leo kissed her back and held her for a long time as if he never wanted to let go of her.

**Meanwhile...**

After meeting with his uncle who was living in Rivendell, Frodo sat alone on a bench. Of everything that had happened, the only things that affected Frodo deeply were falling in love with Dawn and watching Piper sacrifice herself to save his life. He was grateful for what the witch did for him and he promised himself that he'd return the favor someday. He was so deep into thought that he didn't feel a light tap on his shoulder. Frodo looked up and smiled when he saw Dawn kneeling down in front of him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

Frodo shook his head. "No, please. Sit down." He said. Dawn sat down beside him and grinned at him.

"How is Lady Piper?" Frodo asked.

"She's okay." Dawn said. "She's with her husband Leo right now."

Frodo nodded. "Good." He said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked.

Frodo nodded. "Of course." He replied.

"This is going to sound silly." She said. "But I'm going to ask anyway. Are you in love with me?"

Frodo was completely taken back by the question. "What?"

Dawn's cheeks turned beet red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I'll go." She got up to leave but Frodo grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back.

"No, Dawn please stay." He said. "I did not mean to react like that. I was not expecting you to ask me that."

Dawn sat back down and stared intently at Frodo. "Well, are you? In love with me, that is?"

Frodo hesitated before he answered. "Yes." He said quietly but not loud enough for Dawn to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dawn said.

"Yes, I am in love with you." Frodo said louder this time.

The beet redness of Dawn's cheeks quietly turned three shades of a lighter red. Then she cleared her throat.

"Well, in that case. I have something to confess to you, Frodo." She said. "I sort of feel the same way about you."

"I'm love with you." Dawn finished.

Frodo looked shocked. "You are?" he asked.

"I am." Dawn said. "You want proof that I'm in love with you? Here it is." Dawn leaned forward and quickly kissed Frodo squarely in the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away. Frodo stared at her wide-eyed and with a goofy grin on his face. Dawn laughed when she saw the grin on his face. Frodo stared at her and then he started laughing. Both Dawn and Frodo were laughing so hard that soon both of them were laughing and crying at the same time. After a while, they stopped laughing to catch their breath. Then Dawn sang one song that had Frodo's eyes blazing with love.

Frodo leaned forward but this time, he didn't hesitate and he kissed Dawn in the lips in a loving and passionate kiss. Dawn didn't pull away but she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Frodo and he wrapped his arms around Dawn's neck. Neither of them noticed Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Cordelia standing behind them with big grins on their faces.

"Awww, look at the cute couple." Phoebe said teasingly.

"Aren't they adorable?" Piper said with a giggle.

"You know, Buffy? Your sister and Frodo make an adorable couple." Cordelia quipped.

"They do." Buffy said dreamily. She knew that Frodo was in love with Dawn the minute he had laid eyes on her. Buffy also knew that her sister had felt the same way about him the second she had make eye contact with him. To Buffy, it was a match made in heaven. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cordelia tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hate to interrupt your train of thought," she said. "But we've just been told by Leo that our presence has been requested at a council meeting called by Elrond."

Buffy was confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Elrond knows about the prophesy and he wants us all to attend the meeting." Cordelia replied.

"Dawn too?" Buffy asked.

"Dawnie, too." Cordelia answered. "And Frodo."

_Oh, boy._ Buffy thought with a sigh and then she followed her friends to a room. Buffy saw that Giles, Angel, Xander, Willow, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Spike, Paige, Leo, Cole, Chris and Strider were already there. Also there were a mixture of Men, Dwarves, Elves and Whitelighters. A couple of the Elders were also there. Frodo was also there and was sitting next to Dawn. The wizard, Gandalf, was there sitting beside Dawn. Buffy took a seat next to an Elf with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes while Piper, Phoebe and Cordelia took their seats across from her. Elrond stood up as Piper, Phoebe and Cordelia took their seats.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Elrond said. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom."

Elrond turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo got up from his seat and placed the Ring on a mantle in the middle of the room. As soon as Frodo had placed the Ring on the marble mantle, Buffy immediately could feel the evil pouring out of it. It wasn't a good feeling. Buffy turned to see Cole had a restrained look on his face as if he was trying to restrain himself from taking the Ring. Cole was also glaring at a man with blonde hair who was sitting beside him and was staring at the Ring with a determined look on his face.

"It's a gift." The man declared. "A gift from the enemies of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward Of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people. All of your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

Strider stood up. "You cannot weld it!" He said. "None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The man turned and glared at Strider. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he snapped.

The Elf who was sitting next to Buffy stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Spike looked shocked and surprised. So did the man. "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" he asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf replied. Strider, now Aragorn, shook his head.

"Sit down, Legolas." He said in Elvish.

Legolas sat back down on his seat next to Buffy who was now grinning at him. He caught her grin and smiled at her.

"Gondor has no king." The man said darkly as he sat back down. "Gondor needs no king." At that, Spike stood up and glared at the man angrily.

"And you're a bloody idiot, Boromir." He snapped. "This so-called gift you're talking about is evil. You may deny it all you want but I say destroy the bloody thing and be done with it. Not only is Sauron bent on destroying Middle Earth but my friends' home world as well. I would rather die than let everything that my friends worked so hard to protect go down the bloody drain. One more thing, I think Gondor needs a king. You're just too bloody blind to see it."

At that, Spike sat back down. Cole, Chris, Giles and the rest of the Scoobies smiled at Spike while Boromir glared at him.

"William and Aragorn are right." Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."

"Then we only have one choice." Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed."

One of the Dwarves who was sitting next to Xander got up with his ax in his hand. "What are we waiting for?" he said. He went over to the mantle and swung his ax over his head. But as it made contact with the Ring, the blade shattered like glass and the Ring remained on the mantle without a scratch on it. Frodo and Piper both winced.

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed and he also winced.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Goiln, by any craft we here process." Elrond said. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it would be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas got up again angrily. "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond said?" he snapped. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli snapped.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir exclaimed. "What happens when Sauron takes back what was his?"

Spike stood up and threw Boromir a writhing glance. "What do you mean 'if we fail'? Are you that bloody stupid?" he said

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted.

At that, the whole room erupted with angry shouts. Buffy looked straight at Dawn and Frodo who were glancing at the Ring with determined glances. Then Buffy turned to Willow who was busy trying to restrain Xander from getting into a fight with one of the Dwarves who was sitting beside him. Finally, after a few minutes, Frodo stood up from his chair.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted. "I will take it!"

No one except Buffy, Dawn, Chris and Gandalf heard him. The wizard closed his eyes sadly. Chris stood on his chair.

"Hey!" Chris shouted and then he whistled. That got everyone's attention as the whole room went silent.

"I think Mr. Frodo has something to say." Chris said.

Frodo smiled gratefully at Chris and then turned back to the people in the meeting. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He said. Everyone, except Buffy, Dawn, the rest of the Scoobies and the Charmed Ones, looked shocked.

"Though, I do not know the way." Frodo added.

Gandalf placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." He said. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up from his chair. "If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said and went to stand next Aragorn.

"And my ax." Gimli said and went to stand next to Frodo.

Boromir walked toward Frodo. "You carry the fate of all, Little One." He said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"So will we." Giles said indicating himself, the Scoobies and the Charmed Ones. "As I told Gandalf and Lord Elrond, we came here to fillful a prophesy that involves all of us here and it says this."

Giles recited the prophesy carefully and slowly.

_On the darkest day when the Dark Lord Sauron returns to reclaim Middle  
Earth_

_Will rise the Chosen_

_Women who have been summoned as the Slayers of the Vampires  
They will be accompanied by three sister witches  
An Elder, a Whitelighter, a redeemed demon  
Two vampires with souls, three mortals, the Key and  
A seer who will lead them the way_

_Together, they will restore order and peace  
To Middle Earth and to accompany a Fellowship to  
Destroy the One Ring_

As he was finished, he let everyone digest the information and then he continued.

"The three sister witches in the prophesy are Lady Piper and her sisters Phoebe and Paige. The Elder is Leo. The Whitelighter is Chris. The redeemed demon is Cole. The two vampires with souls are Spike and Angel. The three mortals are Wesley, Gunn and Xander. The Key is Lady Dawn and the Seer who will lead us the way is Lady Cordelia."

"The Chosen are Lady Buffy and another Slayer named Lady Faith." Giles said. "She and ten other Slayers are in the land of Rohan. They will meet us near the Black Gate when the time will come."

"We will join you on this quest and make sure that it is done." Cole said and he stood next to Gandalf. Buffy got up from her seat and took her place beside Legolas. Dawn stood next to Frodo. Spike and Angel took their places next to Boromir while Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Leo, Wesley, Gunn and Xander all took places in front of their friends.

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere with me!" A voice exclaimed and Sam came running to stand next to Frodo.

Elrond smiled. "No, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin also came out of their hiding places behind pillars. "We're coming too." Merry said and they ran to join the group.

"You have to tie us in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway, you need some sort of intelligence for this sort of mission." Pippin said. "Quest. Thing."

"I guess that rules you out, Pip." Merry said to him.

"I'm coming too." Willow said. "I know I'm not in the prophesy but at least I can help you guys with the magical stuff besides the Charmed Ones and with protecting Frodo."

Buffy looked at Giles who nodded his head at her and then she turned and nodded her head at her best friend. Willow went to join her friends.

"Twenty companions." Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring."

"Great." Pippin said and then he glanced at Merry. "Where are we going?"


	6. The Beginning Of A Journey

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belongs to Joss Wheldon, Charmed belongs to the creator whose name I don't know, Harry Potter belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling and the Lord Of The Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 Buffy, six months after the series finale Chosen. AU: Charmed. Post-book 5, two months after the events of OOTP, Harry Potter. During the first movie The Fellowship of The Ring all the way to The Return Of The King.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Willow/Boromir, Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard (?), Lucius/Narcissa, Harry/Ginny, Dawn/Harry, Buffy/Draco (friendship), Dawn/Draco (friendship?), Sirius/Paige (?), Ron/Hermione, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Summary:** The Scoobies meet with the Council Of Elrond and the Fellowship Of The Ring is formed.

Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and the rest of the mixture of Angel Investigations gang and Scoobies got busy after the meeting of the Council Of Elrond. They packed a lot of suppiles, food and clothing for the long journey to Mordor and also weapons just in case they ran into enemies on the way there. Buffy had already finished packing and was waiting for Willow to finish her packing. The Charmed Ones and Leo were also finished packing and were outside waiting for their friends. Buffy looked around.

"Where's Dawn?' she asked Willow.

Willow giggled. "She's with Frodo helping him get ready and to meet with his uncle."

Buffy sighed. "They better hurry up or we're leaving without them."

"Don't worry." Willow said. "I'm pretty sure Frodo and Dawn won't take long to do what they need to do."

"I hope not." Buffy said.

"Hey, Buffy." Cordelia said. "Remember that gorgeous Elf you were sitting with at the Council meeting?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah, so?" she said.

"Well, he's just waiting outside for you." Cordelia replied.

Buffy was surprised. "Me? Why?" she asked.

"What do you think, silly?" Willow giggled. "He wants to talk to you."

_Why? Why does he want to talk to me?_ Buffy wondered. Sighing, she walked outside and sure enough she saw the Elf whom she sat with at the Council meeting standing outside the door. Buffy smiled at him. _Although, I have to admit; he's very handsome for an Elf._

"Hello." Buffy said.

"Hello." The Elf replied. "Lady Arwen said I would find you and your friends here."

"Yeah." Buffy said. "My friend Willow was telling me that you wanted to talk to me."

"I do." The Elf said. "But forgive me, my Lady. I did not give you my name. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"I'm Buffy." Buffy said introducing herself. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Legolas."

"The honor is mine, Lady Buffy." Legolas said with a smile.

Buffy grinned at him back and then she fixed the expression on her face into a netural expression. "What is that you wanted to talk to me about, Legolas?" she asked.

Legolas paused before replying. "I have heard stories from various Whitelighters all over Middle Earth about Slayers and I wanted to know. It is true that before there was only one Chosen to become the Slayer?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Well, before my friends and I fought the First Evil, there was only one girl in all the world to become the Slayer so yeah before that there was only one Slayer. But now there are hundreds, maybe thousands of Slayers in the world."

Buffy went on to explain the whole story to Legolas about what had happened during the battle against the First and the spell Willow cast to activate all Potiental Slayers in the world. By the time she was finished, Legolas had an understanding look on his handsome face. There was something in his eyes that made Buffy's cheeks flush three shades of red. Although she didn't want to admit it out loud or to her friends but Buffy realized that she really liked Legolas and she was certain that he liked her as well. For a few moments, Buffy and Legolas stared at each other's eyes and before he realized what he was doing, Legolas leaned forward and kissed her. Buffy didn't pull away and she didn't lean forward either and neither of them noticed Angel and Cordelia clearing their throats to catch their attention. Finally, Buffy and Legolas broke away from their kiss when they heard them. Buffy's face turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Angel, Cordy." Buffy said.

"Forgive me, Angel." Legolas apologized.

"No problem." Angel said. "Just next time, you two better check the time if you want to get ahead. We're leaving now."

Seeing the horrfied look on Buffy's face, Angel smiled. "Don't worry, Buffy. I already got your bag outside. It's behind me."

"Thanks, Angel." Buffy said and she ran behind him to grab her bag. Then she ran to catch up with her friends and the other members of the Fellowship. Elrond and a group of Elves were there to bid them farewell. Buffy saw that Giles and Fred were there to say goodbye. Fred was kissing Wesley and tearfully telling him to take care and come back to her soon. Buffy walked over to Giles and hugged him.

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" Buffy said.

"I will." Giles said. "You be careful out there."

"I will come back, Giles. I promise." Buffy vowed.

After hugging her Watcher for the last time, Buffy joined the members of the Fellowship and her friends and sister to wait for Frodo to take the first step to the journey to Mordor.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." Elrond announced. "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Elrond glanced at all twenty members of the Fellowship and laid eye contact on Buffy. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo and Dawn walked in front of the line and then they took the first step of the journey to Mordor. Gandalf walked behind them while the rest of the Fellowship trailed behind Gandalf, Frodo and Dawn.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked whispering.

"Left." Gandalf replied.

Glancing at each other, Frodo and Dawn took hands and held them for a long time throughout the whole journey to the south passage of the mountains where they and the rest of the Fellowship rested. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with swords with Dawn, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Xander, Gunn, Cole and Willow watching while Buffy, Cordelia, Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Leo, Chris and Spike had a long conversation about ways of using protective charms. Angel, Wesley, Gimli, and Gandalf sat apart from the group discussing the path to Mordor.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap Of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, the road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said.

"Although, I would advise Leo, Chris and Lady Paige to use caution when they enter Mordor." Gandalf added.

"Why is that?" Angel asked.

"Because once Whitelighters and Elders enter Mordor, they can't orb in or out." Gandalf replied. "Sauron used some sort of spell to create a magical shield around Mordor that is extremely fatal to a Whiltelighter or an Elder."

"I'll keep that in mind when we get there." Angel promised.

Just as they were breaking up the meeting, Gimli spoke up. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way 'round."

"Gandalf," Gimli continued. "We could pass through the Mines Of Moira. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Wesley and Angel gave each other uneasy glances. They had read about what was in the Mines before they arrived in Middle Earth and felt very uneasy about the idea of going through the Mines of Moira. They turned to Gandalf who was glancing at them with an understanding look.

"No, Gimli." Gandalf said firmly. "I would not take the road through Moira unless I have no other choice."

"Thank God." Wesley muttered under his breath. He and Angel then turned to where the Charmed Ones, Buffy, Dawn, Chris, and the rest of the members of the Fellowship were watching the lesson going on between Merry, Pippin and Boromir. Pippin had dropped his sword when the blade from Boromir's sword sliced the skin of his finger.

"Sorry." Boromir apologized. But then he was kicked in the leg and then was pulled down by both Merry and Pippin. He laughed playfully and as he was turning his head, Boromir saw that Willow had her mouth covered and was giggling like mad. Dawn and Piper were both laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Buffy only grinned and shook her head even Aragorn couldn't help but smile at the playful sight before them but Boromir was focusing only on Willow. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. He barely noticed that Aragorn had tried to intervene but ended up getting knocked down by both Merry and Pippin. Willow's face turned red as she exploded into laughter and she laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe. Boromir was snapped back into reality when he heard Dawn ask a question.

"What the hell is that?" She asked pointing at a dark blob heading toward them.

"Nothing, just a whisp of cloud." Gimli replied.

"It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir commented.

Legolas kept his eyes on the 'cloud'. "Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"Everyone, take cover!" Angel yelled. He grabbed five bags and stashed them in bushes and then hid underneath a rock. The Charmed Ones, Buffy, Spike and Leo took cover under bushes with their backpacks while Chris, Cordelia, and Willow found hiding places with Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Sam. Cole, Aragorn, Frodo and Dawn hid underneath rocks and finally Xander, Gunn, Wesley, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas hid underneath trees. Spike looked up to see that the Crebain were disgused as birds which meant only one thing to him.

"Bugger all." He muttered to himself. "Knew I should've offed that bloody bastard of a white wizard when I had the chance!"

"Who, Spike?" Buffy asked in a whisper. "Who's the white wizard?"

"A white wizard who goes by the name Saruman." Spike replied in a disgusted voice. "Before the Powers sent me to Bree, they sent me with Gandalf to see him in a place in Middle Earth called Isengard. That bloody bastard was in leagues with Sauron but we didn't know that until my senses went off like a bloody fire alarm. I wanted to fight the bloody wanker but Gandalf told me to run and protect Frodo."

"You left Gandalf wiith Saruman?" Buffy asked stunned.

"I had no choice, Buffy." Spike said. "Saruman would've turned me into vampire dust if I hadn't gotten out of there. But still, if I would've offed him when I had the chance."

"And those things?" Buffy asked pointing at the birds.

"Bloody spies of Saruman." Spike said. "The passage south is bein' watched."

"If the passage south is being watched then how are we going to get to Mordor now?" Piper asked.

Gandalf got up and said. "We must take the Path of Caradhras." He pointed to the snow covered mountains. Piper and Paige groaned in dismay. Cole shook his head in displeasure.

"Great." Cole muttered distastfully and opened his backpack to get out his winter coat. Buffy, Angel, Spike, Wesley and the others did the same and hours later, the twenty members of the Fellowship walked through the snow-covered mountain tops. At one point, Frodo was having so much trouble walking in the snow that he ended up falling backward and rolled backward toward Aragorn. Dawn turned around.

"Frodo!" Dawn cried and ran to him worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, Dawnie." Frodo said. He reached into his shirt to check on the Ring but he didn't feel it. At first, he panicked but then he relaxed a little when he saw that it was on the ground. But then relief turned to fear when Boromir picked up the Ring and held it in front of him. Dawn, not trusting him, reached for her taser gun and waited for Boromir to make his first move. Aragorn also didn't look very trusting as he gazed at Boromir.

"Boromir." Aragorn said.

Dawn didn't quite catch what Boromir was saying because he was speaking so quietly but she could tell from the look on his face that he was truly enchanted by the Ring. She was about to say something to him when Aragorn spoke to him again this time in a sharp tone.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said sharply. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir smiled at Frodo as he gave the Ring back to him. "As you wish." He said. Frodo grabbed the Ring from him and held it in his hand. Dawn looked worriedly at him then turned and glared at Boromir.

"I care not." He said as he ruffled Frodo's hair and ignored the death glare he was getting from Dawn. As soon as Boromir turned his back and continued on, Dawn released her hold on her taser gun and then she noticed that for the entire time, Aragorn had his hand on his sword.

_Good thing he didn't have to use that_. She thought as she and Frodo raced to catch up with Buffy and the others. Hours later, they entered deeper in the Path of Caradhras in a huge snow-storm. Buffy, Leo, and the Charmed Ones all began to hear a voice in the air.

"What the hell is that sound?" Piper shouted.

"I don't know!" Leo yelled. "It sounds like a man's voice."

"Gandalf! What is that sound?" Buffy shouted. At the same time Legolas yelled. "There is a fell voice in the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. A split second later, rocks tumbled from the top of the mountain nearly hitting the members of the Fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the bloody mountain!" Spike bellowed. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf shook his head. "No!" Then he began to speak in a form of Elvish as he was trying to counteract the black magic Saruman was using to bring down the mountain. Willow and the Charmed Ones joined Gandalf and they chanted their spells in Latin and English in hopes of helping him stop the White Wizard. Buffy saw that he was too powerful for Gandalf, Willow and the Charmed Ones because a large black cloud formed and then a lightening strike hit the top of the mountain causing a huge amount of snow to fall straight on them. A large chunk of snow was headed straight for her but before she could move she felt a hard push in the middle of her back and she hit her head on the rock. Then everything went black.

Dawn managed to dig herself out of the snow and gasped to get air back in her lungs. Then she looked around and saw that everyone else was digging themselves out of the snow but then she panicked when she didn't see Frodo or Buffy.

"Frodo! Are you all right? Frodo!"

"I'm all right, Dawn!" Frodo's voice rang out. Dawn gasped in relief and then looked around for her sister until she spotted her lying in a heap on the ground.

"Buffy!" She shrieked and went to her. Buffy was alive but unconcious. Then she saw Legolas's motionless body lying a few feet away from her.

"Oh, no!" Dawn whispered and went to him. Legolas was still alive but was badly hurt. "Leo!" she shouted.

Buffy woke up slowly and painfully. She coughed and got up. She saw Dawn on her knees a few feet away holding a motionless body. To her horror, she realized that it was Legolas.

"Legolas!" she cried and ran to them. She took his body from Dawn and cradled him in her arms.

"Oh, God! Please don't do this to me!" Buffy was sobbing. "Legolas!"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige ran to them and then Piper looked up at Leo with a panicked look on her face.

"Leo," she said indicating to Legolas. "Heal him."

Leo knelt down beside Legolas and held out his hands in front of him. The Elf's body glowed a yellow light for a few moments before it disappeared. Legolas opened his eyes and gazed at Buffy who was smiling through her tears.

"My lady." Legolas whispered. Buffy held onto him sobbing and covering his face with kisses. Dawn realized that the relationship between her sister and Legolas formed a lot quicker than the one between herself and Frodo. But it was a match made in heaven. Boromir's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"We must get off the mountain! We make for the Gap Of Rohan and take it west to my city!"

Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap Of Rohan brings us too close to Isengard!" he protested.

"If we can't go over the mountain, let's go under it!" Gimli said. "We could pass the Mines Of Moira."

Again, Wesley and Angel looked very uneasy with the idea and glanced at Gandalf who was now looking at Frodo.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." He said.

Frodo glanced over at Dawn, then at the Charmed Ones, then at Buffy, Legolas, Leo, Cole and Chris, then at the rest of the Scoobies, then at Wesley and Angel and then finally at Gandalf making his descion.

"We will go through the Mines." He said as loud as he could.

Niether Wesley, Angel or Gandalf looked happy with the idea but they nodded their heads gracefully at Frodo.

"So be it." Gandalf said.


	7. Willow and Boromir

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed _belongs to the creator whose name I don't know and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen_. AU: _Charmed_. During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring _all the way to _The Return Of The King_.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** The reviews are awesome! Thanks, guys! Remember to keep reviewing. Anyway, I'm going to try to update the story as quickly as I can but I can't guarantee that I can make it quicker due to upcoming school exams but don't worry the story will go on! Anyway, I received two votes for Willow/Boromir, which means Boromir is going to be paired up with everyone's favorite red-headed witch (Willow)!

Faith/Boromir 1  
Willow/Boromir 2

Personally, I'd vote for Willow/Boromir because I think they'd make a great couple. Anyway, on with the story!

**Summary:** After a disastrous attempt to go over the Path Of Caradhras, the Fellowship head over to the Mines Of Moira despite uneasy feelings from Wesley, Angel and Gandalf.

_That was one of the worst things I ever went through! _Piper thought as she walked with Leo heading toward the Mines Of Moira with the rest of the Fellowship. It took hours of walking to get to the bottom of the mountain and Piper was feeling very exhausted and her shoulder was sore but not as bad. She then looked up at Leo and smiled at him. He smiled at her back. Then she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Lady Piper, Frodo! Come and help an old man!" It was Gandalf. Piper looked up at Leo.

"Go ahead, Piper." Leo said. "I think he would want to speak with you." Piper nodded and ran to catch up with Gandalf and Frodo. As soon as she reached them, she remained at the old wizard's side.

"How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked her.

"Not as sore so it's better than it was days ago." Piper replied. But then she felt a sickening pang in the pit of her stomach when she gazed at Frodo. She could tell that he was feeling the power of the Ring growing and he wasn't the only one.

_I can feel it too and I think that Gandalf is feeling it as well.  
_  
Gandalf must have noticed the look on her face because he asked. "You feel the Ring's power growing don't you?"

Unable to utter a word, Piper nodded and so did Frodo.

"I feel it too." Gandalf said in an understanding voice. "You must be careful. Both of you."

"I know what you're going to say, Gandalf." Piper said. "You don't have to say it. The Ring is treacherous and will corrupt. I've been around that thing long enough to know by now."

Gandalf smiled at her. "You are a wise one, Lady Piper." He said. "And very protective with the people around you."

"I have to be." Piper said. "I would really hate it if something really bad happened to my sisters or Leo or Chris or any of my new friends or even Frodo here. I saved his life didn't I?"

Frodo smiled at her. "I never got a chance to thank you for that, Lady Piper." He said.

Piper grinned at him. "What are friends for?" she said and shook his hand. Then her face went sober again.

"Don't worry about me or Frodo, Gandalf." She said. "If anybody in the Fellowship tries to take the Ring," Piper threw a piercing glare at Boromir who was passing her, Gandalf and Frodo, "My sisters, Buffy, Dawn and I will give him Hell before he does."

Gandalf chuckled. "I'm sure you will, Lady Piper. I'm sure you and your sisters will." He said. Then Piper heard Gimli gasp and she looked up.

"The Walls of Moira." Gimli gasped. Everyone in the Fellowship including Dawn looked up to see the walls of the Mines Of Moira. Piper found it hard it believe that Dwarves actually lived in mines and in mountains.

"I've heard that Dwarves usually keep their entrances secret from the outside world." Chris said. "If I'm not mistaken."

"You are right, Chris." Gandalf said. "Sometimes their lords would forget their secrets how to get in."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said quietly to himself but not enough for Buffy, Willow and Gimli to hear. Gimli threw Legolas a writhing glance while Buffy and Willow exploded into giggles. When Willow's eyes made contact with Boromir's, she giggled even more and then burst out laughing. Noticing the confused look on Boromir's face; Xander glanced at him with a smile.

"I haven't heard Willow laugh in a long time." He said to Boromir. "It has been a very long time since she developed feelings for a man too."

"Had she not been with a man to marry?" Boromir asked.

Xander shook his head. "No. In my world, we have people who prefer to court people in their own gender meaning a woman would rather have a relationship with another woman than a man and men would rather court other men."

"It's strange to you, I know." He continued. "That was the way Willow was. After Oz, the man she was with for a time, she began to have a relationship with a woman named Tara. It was a strong relationship. They separated after they had a few problems but eventually they got back together. But then something happened. Something that nearly caused her decent to evil."

"What happened to her that would cause her to fall to evil?" Boromir asked wanting to know more.

Xander went on and told Boromir about what happened after Tara was killed and Willow's fall from grace and also how she nearly destroyed the world. After hearing the whole story from Xander, Boromir couldn't help but glance over at Willow. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't believe that she was capable of killing a man much less destroy her own world but hearing what he had just heard from Xander, he had to believe it. As much as Boromir couldn't admit it to Xander or Buffy or anyone else in the Fellowship, he realized that he had fallen in love with Willow. He was sure that Willow had feelings for him and she confirmed it earlier when she laughed upon looking at him. Boromir was so lost into thought that he didn't notice Buffy tapping his shoulder.

"Hey! Boromir!" she was yelling. At that point, Boromir snapped out of his trance and looked up at Buffy.

"Sorry for yelling at you but I have a question to ask you." she said apologically.

"It is all right, Lady Buffy. You did not startle me." Boromir said in reassurance. "What is it you want to ask me?"

Buffy hesitated before she asked her question. "Are you in love with Willow?"

Boromir was completely taken aback by the question. "What?" Buffy squeezed her eyes shut instantly regretting asking the question and groaned. _Mental note: Never guys ask questions like that._

"I'm sorry, Boromir." Buffy said. "I shouldn't asked that question but the last time she was with a man, she..."

"Yes, I know." Boromir interrupted her. "Xander told me." he went on to tell Buffy what Xander told him and Buffy confirmed everything to him. Then with some hesitation, Boromir answered Buffy's question.

"Yes, I am in love with Lady Willow." He said quietly. Buffy smiled.

"I knew it," she said. "I knew it the day you laid eyes on her."

Boromir was shocked. "You knew?" he asked.

Buffy nodded her head. "Just needed some confirmation from you just to know." She said. "Willow won't be happy with me for saying this because she wanted to tell you herself but she has feelings for you too."

"Just promise me something?" she said. Boromir nodded. "Don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed. The last thing I want is Willow going crazy again over deaths of her friends."

"I will not do that." he said.

"You swear?" Buffy asked seriously.

"I swear on my life, I will not do anything to hurt Lady Willow." Boromir vowed.

Buffy smiled at him. "Thank you, Boromir." She said and she and Boromir gripped hands then Buffy did something that surprised him and herself. She took Boromir in her arms in a friendly embrace. The Gondorian warrior was surprised but he returned her hug in the same fashion. Then they pulled away and Boromir ran to catch up with Willow and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and grinned when she saw him.

"Hi, Boromir." She said. "What...?"

Her words were cut off when Boromir kissed her squarely on the mouth. For the first time since Tara's death, Willow felt extremely happy and content and she completely surrendered to his kiss.

Again and again, Willow and Boromir kissed giving in to their feelings for each other. Neither of them noticed the shocked looks on the faces of Willow's friends or the satisfied looks on Buffy and Xander's face. Aragorn was smiling at the sight before him. Legolas was also smiling and placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead. Dawn and Frodo both looked shocked and happy at the same time. The Charmed Ones, Leo, Chris and Cole just grinned. Everyone else including Merry and Pippin were shocked at the quickness of the forming of the relationship between Willow and Boromir. After a long five minutes, the newly formed couple pulled away from their kiss and they smiled at each other.

"Willow." Boromir said in a soft whisper.

"Yes?" Willow whispered.

Boromir paused before he said his next words. "I love you."

Tears welled in Willow's eyes. "Really? You really love me?" she asked hoping that this was not too good to be true.

"I do, Willow." Boromir replied. At that point, Willow burst into tears. With tears in his own eyes, Boromir traced her tears with his fingers and wiped away the tears that were pooled around her eyes.

"I love you too, Boromir." Willow sobbed. "I love you more than you would ever know."

Boromir kissed her on the forehead and held her for a long time before she cried herself out and remained at his side until they reached the end of the walls of the Mines of Moira.

_I will love you for the rest of my life, Willow. Together we are one. Now and forever_. Boromir thought and for the first time in a very long time, he felt joyful and content knowing that he found the woman he would love forever.


	8. A Fellowship's Loss

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed _belongs to the creator whose name I don't know, _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen._ AU: _Charmed_. Post-book 5, two months after the events of OOTP, _Harry Potter. _During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring _all the way to _The Return Of The King._

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Willow/Boromir, Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long delay, I now have a job so I'm not on the computer as much but I will try to update as fast as my schedule will allow me. Anyway, I'm going to add characters from another book series to this story to spice it up. I'm adding all of the characters from the _Harry Potter _book series to the story; one of the characters will make his/her first appearance in the story in chapter 9. The clues as to who it is are in this chapter but I'll give you a couple of hints.

This character was at first considered a bad guy until the true bad guy was revealed (this happened in the third book in the _Harry Potter _book series, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_.)

This character was killed off in book 5 (_The Order Of The Phoenix)_.

I will redo the pairings (I'm not changing the parings for Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo and Willow/Boromir. Sorry, guys) and explain the back-story for this in the next chapter.

**Summary:** The Fellowship has arrived at the Mines Of Moira after a disastrous attempt to go over the Path Of Caradhras and Xander has a long talk with Boromir about Willow. Buffy also had a talk with Boromir about Willow and he made a promise to her that he won't do anything to hurt her. Then the love affair between Willow and Boromir began.

Dawn and Frodo held hands as they walked with Gandalf to find the entrance to the Mines Of Moira. It took a long time before they stopped at the far end of the mountains and they sat down on a rock. Frodo couldn't stop staring at Dawn or stop feeling happy and warm at the thought of being with her. A small smile lit up on Frodo's face as he looked up at her. Dawn looked down at him and smiled at him back. They stopped at the end of the mountain and they waited patiently. The other members of the Fellowship also stood and waited. After a while, moonlight split the dark night sky and its beam hit the surface of the bottom of the mountain. What looked like to Dawn were designs of some kind and some words in Elvish. Gandalf read the words out loud to the group. Dawn didn't catch the first words the wizard was saying but she caught the last words he said.

"Speak 'friend' and enter." Gandalf was finished saying.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. You are a friend, you speak the password." Gandalf said. He held his staff in front of him and said some words in Elvish. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Gandalf said some more words in Elvish in an attempt to open the door to the Mines Of Moira but again nothing happened. The wizard appeared to be frustrated as he attempted to open the door. Frodo looked up at Dawn and smiled at her as if he was asking her to excuse him. Dawn nodded and he went to join Gandalf at the door. Dawn saw that Spike was engaged in a rather heated conversation with Angel and she went to them. She stood quietly as they talked.

"Come on, Peaches! What makes you bloody think that Boromir won't go and take the Ring from Little One?" Spike was saying.

"That's not what I'm saying, Spike." Angel snapped. "What I'm saying that as long as Boromir is around us and Willow, he won't do anything rash to Frodo or try to take the Ring. I don't know why you're making such a big deal."

"I don't trust the stupid git that's why!" Spike snapped back.

"You're quick enough to trust Aragorn." Angel pointed out.

"I trust Aragorn because I know that he's not stupid enough to believe that the Ring can be wielded for our side." Spike replied. "I also happen to like him. He's a honorable man and has a strong resistance to the Ring's power."

Angel was about to reply but decided against it knowing that the heated discussion will turn into an argument. He was quiet for a while then he heard Spike talk again.

"I was thinking about something." Spike said. "I was thinking about what would've happened if we didn't figure out what was happening here. Our world probably would've been destroyed before we could do anything about it."

Angel shook his head. "We would've found a way whether we figured out what was happening here or not."

Spike gave a small smile. "You know, someone once told me that sometimes your worst enemy could be your ally and whether you hated the person or not, you have to put your differences aside just to fight the good fight."

Angel smiled a small smile back. "Who told you that?"

Spike's eyes went dark with sadness. "An old friend. Someone I knew when I was in England. He was a wizard."

"Like Gandalf?" Angel asked.

"Sort of like Gandalf." Spike said. "But a little different."

"What happened to him?" Angel asked.

"He was killed fighting his cousin." Spike said. "I didn't know about that until after I was brought back here five months ago. I was bloody insane with grief for weeks."

"Sorry to hear that." Angel said.

"Thanks, Peaches." Spike said. He was about to say something when he heard someone making a sound and he turned to see that Dawn was standing before them.

"Hate to interrupt your little talk but I think Frodo figured out how to get into Moira." She said.

"About time." Angel muttered.

"Smart little one." Spike said with a grin. He and Angel followed her to the entrance to the Mines where Frodo and a frustrated Gandalf were sitting on rocks.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon." Gandalf replied and then the doors opened.

"Good show, Little One." Spike said to Frodo with a grin. To Dawn, he said. "You picked the right one for you, Little Bit."

"I know I did, Spike." Dawn said grinning and she kissed Frodo on the cheek. The little Hobbit's cheeks grew three shades of red in a mixture of pride and embarrassment. Frodo was so deep into thought that he didn't hear Buffy and Willow giggling behind him or see the grins he was getting from Chris, Leo, Xander and Gunn. He felt Dawn take his hand and she lead him to the darkened Mines. Then he heard Gimli speak.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will experience the hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, meat right off the bone." Gimli was saying. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine." Boromir said in a low voice. "This is a tomb."

Spike took out his flashlight, turned on and saw that Boromir was right. Corpses of slaughtered Dwarves were everywhere in the mine. Dawn screamed. Everyone else stared at the sight in horror.

"Bloody hell!" Spike gasped.

Gimli let out an agonized cry while Legolas took a look at one corpse and said "Goblins!" He then took out his bow. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Buffy, Xander, Wesley, Gunn, Angel, Spike and Leo did the same.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here." Boromir said. "Get out of here! Get out!"

The members of the Fellowship began the slow walk out of the mines. Frightened, Dawn backed away slowly and she went to take Frodo's hand only to find that she grabbed only air. She turned and saw that something slimly grabbed Frodo by the leg and was dragging him away. She screamed in terror and fear when she realized that there was something in the lake. A water creature.

"Aragorn!" Dawn shrieked.

"Strider!" Sam screamed.

Buffy, Boromir and Aragorn both turned and saw what was happened and they ran to help. Legolas shot an arrow into the creature while Cole threw an energy ball at it. The water creature let out a loud roar but didn't let go of Frodo. Buffy and Boromir both ran into the lake and they sliced off tencles to get to Frodo. Boromir sliced off one of the creature's tencles, which had its grip on Frodo. The little Hobbit flew into the air and landed in Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted frantically.

"Legolas!" Buffy screamed. "Get Dawn inside the mines!"

Legolas shot another arrow at the creature before grabbing Dawn by the waist and dragging her inside the mines. Everyone else ran deeper inside the mines to avoid the lake creature that now crawled out of the water and destroyed the entrance to the mines. Rocks blocked their only other way out of the mines and again it was dark. It was too dark for anyone to see. Willow took a step forward stepping on something in the process.

"Ouch! Willow! That's my foot!" Buffy hissed.

"Sorry." Willow whispered.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he lit up the stone on his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moira."

"Be on your guard." He continued. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"I can't think of anything that are worse than Orcs." Piper said.

Leo gave his wife an even stare. "There a lot of creatures in Middle Earth that are a lot worse than Orcs. Believe me, I know." He said.

The twenty members of the Fellowship were silent for a while before Gandalf spoke again. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

_I'm praying that we go through here unnoticed! _Piper thought. For almost the whole journey, everyone was silent. On the second day, they were passing a working station of the mine when suddenly Gandalf's voice split the silence.

"The riches of Moira was not in gold or jewels but milthril."

"What's milthril?" Buffy asked.

"Milthril is Dwarf-metal." Spike spoke up. "Looks like silver except it's light as a feather and as hard as a bulletproof vest."

"Cool." Buffy said.

"Frodo's uncle Bilbo has a shirt of milthril rings that Thoril gave him." Gandalf said.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli remarked.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "I never told him. Their worth is greater than the value of the Shire."

_Interesting. _Buffy thought. She stayed with Legolas for the rest of the journey and they held hands the whole time. He even helped her as she was climbing the stairs on the fourth day. It took a long time for the Fellowship to climb all of the stairs before reaching the top. Gandalf stopped and after a few minutes he said softly.

"I have no memory of this place."

**Two hours later...**

"Are we lost?"

"I don't think so, Pippin."

"I think we are."

"We're not lost!"

"Bloody hell, Peaches! You don't have to scare him like that!"

"Shhh, Gandalf is thinking."

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

"Spike, shove off!"

"Shut your gob!"

"Will you two knock it off? Gandalf can't think if you two can't shut up!"

Piper couldn't help but laugh softly as Buffy was attempting to keep Spike and Angel from arguing. But a soft sound forced her to turn around and she looked down to see something crawling coming up. Panicked now, she ran to Gandalf and she saw that Frodo was beside him also looking frightened.

"There's something down there." He said.

"I saw it too. What the hell was it?" Piper asked.

It's Gollum." Gandalf answered.

Piper's eyes widened. "That thing crawling down there is Gollum?" she asked.

Gandalf nodded. "He's been following us for three days."

"And why he is following us?" Piper asked. Then she realized why. "It's the Ring isn't it?

Gandalf nodded. "He will never be rid of his need for it," he said. "He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself."

"I know his story." Piper said. Gandalf and Frodo looked at her. "Leo told me and my sisters about him."

"Oh, yes." Gandalf said. "Smeagol's life is a sad story."

"Yes, it is." Piper said. She saw that Frodo had a confused glint in his eyes. Gandalf must've noticed it because he spoke again.

"Yes, Smeagol he was once called." He said. "Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"And caused the woman he loved to take her own life." Piper added.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said in disgust.

Gandalf turned to him. "Pity?" he said. "It was pity that stayed in Bilbo's hand. Many who live deserve death and some who die deserve life. Could you give to them, Frodo?"

"Gandalf's right, Frodo." Piper agreed. "You shouldn't really say that a person deserves death when they're under something that is beyond their control. Believe me, I know that from experience."

Frodo glanced at Piper then at Gandalf and then back at Piper again. Then he sat down beside Gandalf.

"Maybe Gollum will have some part to play during this whole thing." Piper suggested.

"You could be right, Lady Piper." Gandalf said. "I do believe that Gollum will have a part to play for good or ill before this is over."

Frodo glazed sadly at Piper and Gandalf and then he stared at the ground.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." He said sadly.

Piper took Frodo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while Gandalf glanced at him with a gentle gaze.

"So do all who live to see such times but it's not for them to decide." He said. "All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." Gandalf gave Piper and Frodo a small smile.

Piper held her gentle gaze onto Frodo. "I think Gandalf has a point, Frodo." She said in a soft voice. "Things happen for a reason. Maybe it's the will of the Valor or the Elders or maybe the Powers That Be. I don't know. But what I do know is that Bilbo was meant to find the Ring and you were meant to have it. You were also meant to destroy it. I also think that the Elders have big plans for you. Plans that could ultimately change the course of your life."

"And those are encouraging thoughts." She said.

Frodo was moved by her words. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Their bonding time was interrupted when Gandalf said something

"It's that way." He said pointing at one of the entrances.

"He's remembered." Merry said relieved.

"No," Gandalf said. "The air doesn't smell so foul down there. When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The other nineteen members of the Fellowship followed him down in one of the entrances.

"Don't have to tell me that." Spike said. "I could smell a corpse a mile away."

Buffy winkled her nose in distaste. "You know, Spike? You were disgusting when you didn't have a soul and you're even worse with one."

"Hey!" Spike balked insulted.

"I think she's right." Angel offered.

"Who asked you?" Spike shot back.

Phoebe sighed. "Will you two put a sock in it?" she snapped. "I swear, you two are like two little kids fighting over candy."

Angel and Spike gaped at her. Cole couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces. He stopped laughing when Phoebe threw him a writhing glance at his direction. A few moments later, a cry of "Bloody hell!" rang out as the Fellowship stopped in what looked like a grand hall.

"Where are we?" Cole asked.

Spike turned to him. "This is the Dwarf city of Durrowself. I was here three months ago with a group of Whitelighters talking to Balin, Gimli's cousin about a treaty that he was going to sign with us. But we hadn't heard from him in three months and I have a very nasty feeling that something happened."

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't know." Spike said. "That's what I want to find out. I'm just hoping that I'm wrong."

The group of twenty walked silently until they turned around the corner to see a doorway to a chamber.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Piper thought with a shiver as they walked inside the room. Her anxiety skyrocketed when Gimli brushed past her and ran into the chamber. She followed him with Phoebe and Cole close behind her. Leo went to follow her but Gandalf held him back. Angel and Spike looked around the chamber with disgusted looks on their faces. Piper reached her destination and saw that Gimli looked devasted _Oh, no. _She realized. Gimli broke down into tears. Gandalf read the top of the stone that had been carved. Phoebe looked at it as well.

"Here lies Balin. Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He read. "He is dead then. It is what I feared." Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin. Phoebe sat down onto the stone in frustration. Angel then looked at Cole.

"Bugger all." Spike said. "I was afraid of this."

"Now what do we do?" Angel asked. His voice sounding weary and frustrated.

"We have to go. We can't stay here." Cole said. He had a sick feeling in his gut as he started to sense something but he didn't know what.

Gandalf began to read something from a book and as he was doing so, Pippin moved toward a well and saw a skeleton there. As his fingers touched it, it fell in the well making a lot of noise. Piper jumped and gasped. Paige orbed. Phoebe nearly fell off the stone she was sitting on. Dawn let out a terrified shriek and began shaking. Leo, Chris, Buffy, Cole, Willow, Wesley, Cordelia, Angel and Spike went to battle positions only see that it was only Pippin. They relaxed. Piper recovered from her fright but anger and annoyance etched on her pretty face. Paige orbed back in and gave Pippin an angry scowl. Gandalf looked just as angry and annoyed as Piper and Paige.

"Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

"Next time warn us if you're going to do that." Paige snapped at Pippin despite of her growing anxiety. She was about to say something else when she heard drumming sounds. _Oh, God, please tell me I'm imagining this! _She thought praying. Phoebe looked at Cole and didn't like the look on his face. Piper's fear and anxiety once again skyrocketed. The blade on Frodo's sword glowed.

"Frodo." Sam whispered.

"What the hell is that?" Piper gasped

"Orcs!" Legolas answered.

Cole and Boromir ran to the door. Two arrows narrowly missed their heads. Leo and Chris went behind them to help. Aragorn turned to the Hobbits and the Charmed Ones.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he shouted. Piper grabbed Frodo and held him protectively while Phoebe and Paige stood beside Merry and Pippin. Gandalf stood in front of them with Buffy, Spike and Willow behind him. They watched in fear as Cole, Leo, Chris and Boromir barred the door and then stood in battle position. Cole then realized that the Orcs were not alone. _There's some kind of a cave monster in here. _What he heard from Boromir sent his protective sense skyrocketing.

"They have a cave troll."

"Oh, thanks for telling us that!" Buffy snapped at him.

"Let them come!" Gimli growled. "There's one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath."

The door burst open and the Orcs appeared. Spike managed to kill some with his sword. Cole gave a loud battle cry and jumped on two Orcs from behind. Leo used his sword to slit the throats of two Orcs. Buffy used her crossbow to kill a couple of Orcs while Dawn, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Paige used battle-axes to fight them. Piper blew up nearly six of them and with Sam's help killed some more. Sam fought and killed one Orc to get to Phoebe who was in a losing battle with two Orcs. He beheaded the two Orcs and helped her to sit up. Phoebe smiled at him.

"I think I'm getting a hang of this." Sam said.

"I think you are too." She replied. Piper then turned to see that Frodo needed help and that he was being pursued by the cave troll.

"Frodo!" she cried and ran after it. Aragorn saw Piper and realized what she was doing.

"Frodo!" he shouted and ran after her. At that point, the cave troll grabbed Frodo by the foot and dragged him behind it.

"Aragorn!" Frodo screamed in terror. "Aragorn! Piper!"

"Frodo!" both Piper and Aragorn shouted together. Dawn looked up, screamed Frodo's name and struggled to get to him but was pushed back by Orcs. Frodo managed to free himself by cutting the troll's hand letting him go. Aragorn ran in front of the cave troll to fight it while Piper ran to him to check him for injuries.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Frodo replied. They watched as Aragorn fought the cave troll, which was a losing battle. The cave troll hit the Ranger aside. Frodo and Piper ran to him and found themselves facing the troll. _Oh, God._ Piper thought. The cave troll threw the spear Aragorn had been using to fight it at Frodo and pinned him against the wall. Piper screamed in terror and grief. Sam saw what had happened and looked horrified.

"Frodo!" Sam said and then he shouted his friend's name again and then fought with several Orcs to get to him. Dawn had managed to behead a couple of Orcs to get to Frodo and Piper.

"Frodo!" Dawn sobbed and she rubbed his back grieving.

Buffy, Angel, Spike, Xander, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, Chris and Leo all fought their way through a sea of Orcs to get to the cave troll. Chris stood in front of it with his battle-ax ready to take a chance trying to kill it. But before he could even react, Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll's back stabbing it with swords. After a few minutes, the cave troll grabbed Merry and tossed him aside then grabbed Pippin and hung him upside down. Chris knew that he couldn't swing the ax without hitting Pippin.

"I need some help here!" Chris shouted.

Legolas shot an arrow in the troll's throat slowly killing it. As it was dying, it let go of Pippin and Chris caught the little Hobbit before he hit the ground and then the cave troll fell down dead. Leo ran to check Piper for injuries. Phoebe and Paige walked toward them. Spike and Angel ran to help them while Cole and Gandalf ran to help Merry and Pippin. Aragorn crawled toward Frodo and Piper.

"Oh, no." he whispered. As he reached him and rolled Frodo over, the Hobbit groaned and got up. Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive." Piper and Sam said together.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo insisted.

Dawn ran to him and then smacked him across the head. "Don't you ever do that again!" she exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Frodo said rubbing his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said.

Gandalf and Cole looked at each other then back at Frodo and Piper.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." The wizard said. At that Frodo lifted his shirt to reveal the Mithril coat that his uncle gave him. Piper's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed in surprise. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Piper's surprise turned to terror when she heard the sounds of more Orcs coming. Gandalf saw the look on her face and got up quickly.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" he shouted. The group of twenty ran out of the chamber and in a hallway but it was full of Orcs and they found themselves surrounded. Spike and Angel both growled in frustration. Buffy, Dawn and the other Scoobies held out their weapons.

"Bloody hell!" Spike whispered.

"Oh, crap! Now what?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. What's next? A fire breathing dragon?" Paige said.

The instant the words were out of Paige's mouth, she regretted them. She saw, at the end of the hallway, a red glow on the wall. The Orcs scattered. Legolas held out his bow then lowered it. Piper looked to see the red glow. Dawn let out a squeak when she saw the red glow and then shot a look of dismay at Paige's direction. Spike's eyes widened when he saw the red glow and gave Paige a piercing stare.

"Paige, why did you have to say that?" Dawn groaned in dismay.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"Gandalf, what is that?" Cordelia asked in a frightened whisper.

"A balrog." Gandalf replied. "A demon of the ancient world. The foe is beyond any of you."

"That doesn't sound good." Phoebe muttered.

Gandalf gave each of the group a stare. "RUN!" he shouted.

At that, they started to run.

"Piper, come on!" Phoebe screamed and grabbed her sister's arm. Gandalf and Aragorn ran behind them. The wizard went behind Aragorn to try to fend off the balrog. The Ranger stopped.

"Gandalf!" he shouted.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" the wizard hollered. "The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

The group of twenty reached the staircase and moved on but the stone started to break. They stopped at a gap at the staircase. Legolas jumped over the gap and stood ready to help the others over. He signaled Gandalf to the gap. The wizard jumped over and was helped over. Leo took Piper and orbed over the gap while Cole took Phoebe and shimmered over. Paige orbed over. Then Leo, Chris and Cole shimmered and orbed back to get the Scooby Gang, and the A.I gang and get them over the gap. As they were doing so, Legolas was helping Merry, Pippin and Boromir over the gap. Aragorn tossed Sam and Legolas helped him over. Aragorn went to toss Gimli across but the dwarf refused.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He declared and jumped over the gap but almost missed. Legolas grabbed him by the beard and pulled him to safety. Frodo and Aragorn remained on the other side of the gap. Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched in pure suspense waiting for them to jump. But they didn't. The rock they're standing on was on the verge of collapsing.

"Frodo! Aragorn! Come on!" Xander yelled.

Aragorn turned to Frodo. "Lean forward." He said. The young Hobbit did as he was told and they managed to jump onto the other side. They then found the bridge and went across all except for Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!" he shouted.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The bridge then broke causing the balrog to fall. Gandalf turned to face the Fellowship. Phoebe then saw the whip of the balrog going up.

"Gandalf!" she yelled. "Behind you!"

Her warning came too late as the whip grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him down. The wizard grabbed onto the edge but he was losing his grip. Phoebe started to run back onto the bridge but Angel stopped her.

"Don't you do it! It's too late. We can't save him." He said.

Phoebe was about to say something when she saw that Frodo was about to run back onto the bridge.

"Frodo, no!" she shouted. Boromir heard Phoebe's shouts and grabbed Frodo to stop him from getting back onto the bridge.

"No! Gandalf!" he shouted.

Gandalf glazed back the remaining group of nineteen. "Fly, you fools." He said. As Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Buffy, Spike, Angel, Willow, and the others looked on in horror, he let go of the edge and fell to his death. Paige let out a piercing cry and Phoebe stood frozen in horror and grief. Chris let out a gasp and covered his mouth. Cole went to Phoebe, took her in his arms and held onto her in horror, grief and growing anger.

"Oh, my God." Piper whispered in horror and covered her mouth with her hand.

"NOOO!" Frodo screamed in grief and horror. "NOOO!"

"May God be with him." Wesley whispered.

"Amen." Gunn agreed.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here!" Spike shouted as the cave again started to fill with Orcs. As they reached the exit out of the cave, the brief time of mourning began. Dawn could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she gazed upon Sam, Merry, and Pippin. All three of them were in tears and mourning Gandalf. She had taken a great liking to the wise wizard. He reminded her of Giles. She looked around for Buffy and found her with Legolas who looked dazed and was hugging her. Upon seeing her, Buffy went to her and hugged her. After a few moments, Dawn looked around for Frodo and saw him walking away.

"Frodo!" Dawn called.

The little Hobbit stopped and turned to face her with tears running down his cheeks.

Feeling extremely sorry for Frodo, Dawn looked up at Buffy and she nodded her head as if she already knew what Dawn wanted to do. Dawn walked over to Frodo, kneeled down in front of him and took his hand. He looked at her and a look of gratitude and love swept across his face. Frodo took Dawn's hand and placed it on his chest then he kept looking deep into her eyes. Dawn couldn't look away from Frodo and the tears she had been fighting back streamed down her cheeks. Sensing her distress in spite of his own overwhelming grief, Frodo gently squeezed Dawn's hand and with his other hand traced her tears with his fingers.

"Why are you crying, Dawn?" Frodo asked.

Dawn struggled to speak without losing it completely. "I-I looked into your eyes and I saw grief in them. Grief, which I've seen more times than I care to in a lifetime. Frodo, it's just that I can't stand seeing one of my friends or the one I love in so much pain. I laugh with them. I cry with them. I grieve with them."

She fought back more tears as she said the next words. "You want to know why I'm crying? I'm crying, Frodo, because I'm grieving with you over what happened to Gandalf."

Touched by her admission, Frodo gently stroked Dawn's hair and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he pulled her into a tearful embrace. Dawn held onto Frodo tightly, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed but she could feel the gentleness of his touch and it brought her some comfort. She also could hear Frodo whisper words of comfort in her ear and seeing the loving and understanding look on Buffy's face, she could also feel the comfort and love radiating from it. It both the love and strength she received from both her sister and Frodo that was making her feel stronger than she ever felt in a very long time. In a grateful gesture, she leaned forward and kissed Frodo on the forehead.

"Thank you." Dawn said

Crying, Frodo whispered. "You're welcome, Dawn."

Buffy smiled at the sight before her. She always knew that Dawn loved Frodo and couldn't stand him being in so much pain. The same was true with Legolas. She couldn't stand him being in pain and right now he was in pain over what happened to Gandalf. Thinking about the old wizard brought tears to her eyes. He reminded her so much of Giles and she knew that he would be sadly missed by everyone in the Fellowship. Suddenly remembering Legolas, she rushed back to him. When she was in front of him, she took his hand and squeezed it. Legolas glanced at her gratefully with tears in his eyes. Buffy looked at him back also with tears in her own eyes.

"Buffy." Legolas whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"For this." Fighting back the urge to break down in front of her, Legolas bent forward and kissed her. The tears in his eyes ran down his face as he kissed her. Buffy didn't pull away and fought the impulse to cry. The kiss lasted only thirty seconds when they heard Aragorn.

"Legolas, get them up."

Buffy and Legolas pulled away from their kiss and stared at Aragorn dazed and stunned. Cole and Boromir both looked pretty upset at the lack of courtesy.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir said in an emotional voice.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn said. "We must reach the wood of Lothlorien."

"Aragorn's right." Spike agreed. "There's no time to grieve now. We have to keep going."

Boromir glared at the ex-vampire. "What would you know about grief?" he snapped "How could you possibly know what it's like to grieve if you were once a monster with no remorse over your actions or any pity for your victims?" Spike, furious, went up to the Gondorian warrior and punched him in the face.

"You stupid asshole!" Spike screamed in rage and continued to throw punches at Boromir. Cole and Angel ran to them to break it up but didn't pay any attention to Willow who was watching the whole fight with anger in her eyes.

"Stop it now!" Cole roared angrily. Buffy gaped at him wide-eyed. Piper, who was trying to comfort Willow, spun her head around. Frodo, Dawn, Sam, Merry and Pippin froze. Phoebe practically jumped. She had seen Cole get angry before but she had never seen him looking that furious for the two years she was married to him.

Cole held Boromir steady and regarded him angrily. "Spike knows grief. He also knows remorse and redemption. Back then, he didn't have a soul but now he does. He has helped Buffy save the world more times than you would ever know."

"Spike is right about one thing. Now is not the time to grieve or to point fingers or to hold a grudge." Cole continued. "Also, Boromir, you have a certain young woman who, right now, needs a shoulder to cry on. She's deathly afraid of losing you like she lost her girlfriend. She's also afraid of losing control again."

"How do you know this?" Boromir demanded.

Cole gave Boromir an even stare. "I don't need to be a telepath to see that she loves you dearly and that she is worried of what will happen if she loses control again. You know what will happen if she made a repeat of what happened two years ago."

Remembering what Xander told him about what Willow had done two years earlier, Boromir nodded silently. He loved her unlike anyone he had ever loved and just as Willow was afraid of losing him to the Ring, Boromir was just as afraid of losing her to the dark side. He turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. At that moment, Willow walked away from the sight before her before collapsing onto the ground sobbing and crying. Boromir ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Willow." Boromir whispered. "Forgive me."

"What are we going to do now, Boromir?" Willow sobbed. "The Fellowship will break up and we'll never destroy the Ring."

"That will not happen, Willow." Boromir said in a voice filled with emotion. "We are going to remain together no matter what happens. We cannot give up now and you should not either."

Willow looked up at him and cried even more.

"Boromir, you have to promise me something." She said between sobs.

"Yes, my love." Boromir whispered. "Anything."

Willow sobbed as she spoke. "You have to promise me that you resist your temptation and not take the Ring from Frodo. Promise me you won't take it from him."

Boromir hesitated before he spoke. "All right." he said.

"Say 'I promise'." Willow demanded.

Boromir fought the urge to break down as he spoke again. "I promise, Willow."

Willow held him tightly and cried. Her body shook with sobs and tears slid down her cheeks like a rushing river. Boromir lost all of his mental restraint and he broke down completely sobbing on her shoulder. He was crying so hard that he almost didn't hear Willow whispering to him.

"Thank you, Boromir. I love you so much."


	9. The Appearance Of Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed _belongs to the creator whose name I don't know, _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen._ AU: _Charmed_. Post-book 5, two months after the events of OOTP, _Harry Potter. _During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring _all the way to _The Return Of The King._

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Willow/Boromir, Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard (?), Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys and again I apologize for the delay. I've working with a lot of fan fiction stories and neglected this one. So again sorry for the delay on this chapter. Anyway, as you might have guessed, the _HP _character who is going to make his/her first appearance in this chapter is indeed Sirius Black. One reviewer asked me these two questions:

Is Sirius going to join the Fellowship?

Am I going to pair Sirius up with Paige?

Well, to answer the first question. Sirius will NOT join the Fellowship but like Willow, he will play a huge role in the War, which will be explained later in the story.

As for the second question, there's a possibility of a Sirius/Paige pairing but for now I'm going to play it by ear and see how it goes.

Anyway, in case you are wondering when the other characters from _Harry Potter _are going to make appearances, here is the lowdown (**SPOILER WARNING!** If you don't want to know then skip this and go on with the story.)

-- Snape will make his first appearance in the next chapter as will Harry, Ron and Hermione. Their purposes in Middle Earth will be revealed in later chapters.

--Voldemort is in the story and will be in leagues with Sauron. The reason for this will be revealed in later chapters.

-- Lucius is also in the story and he will NOT be in leagues with Voldemort after a series of tragic and unfortunate events unfold. He will also develop a friendship with one of the Charmed Ones. He'll make his first appearance also in the next chapter (and please don't flame me if Lucius is out of character! I don't have the patience for flames!).

--Dumbledore will make his first appearance in two chapters time with a _LOTR_-like twist.

--Dawn and Frodo's relationship will take an unexpected twist courtesy of Harry and Draco (yes, he's in the story too).

Well, that's it for now. Enjoy and please review. Remember, no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary:** The Fellowship has lost one of it's own, Gandalf, to the Mines Of Moira and has now entered the forest of Lothlorien.

As they entered the woods of Lothlorien, the remaining nineteen members of the Fellowship remained quiet. The loss of Gandalf weighed on everyone's minds including Piper's. She practically liked the old wizard and was sorry over what happened. But she was the most sympathetic towards Frodo. Hearing his agonized cries as Gandalf took his fatal plunge broke her heart and it cast heaviness in her soul that she had never felt before in her entire life. After what happened in the Mines Of Moira, Piper made a silent vow to never leave Frodo and to guide him during the journey to Mordor. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Gimli speak.

"Stay close, Hobbits." He said. "I hear that a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch."

_Right and I'm the big bad wolf. _Piper thought sarcastically but didn't dare to say that out loud. She then glanced at Leo who was shaking his head in disbelief. Paige was trying hard not to laugh and Phoebe rolled her eyes. Cole and Chris both had neutral expressions on their faces.

"Those who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli continued. Piper shook her head in dismissal and was about to say something to Gimli when she heard a voice.

_Piper! _

Piper stopped and looked around then she glanced at Leo. "Did you just call me?" she asked.

Leo shook his head in confusion. "No, why?" he asked.

"I thought I heard someone say my name." Piper said. Then she waved her hand in dismissal. "Must've been my imagination."

_You bring great power here, Charmed One. _

"Okay, who's screwing with my head?" Piper demanded with a glare. She cast her glare at Phoebe and Paige.

"Hey, don't look at me." Paige said rather protectively. "I didn't do anything. Maybe, that Elf witch cast a spell on you."

Piper gave her sister an even stare. "Not funny, Paige." She said in an annoyed voice. Then she heard Gimli say.

"Well, there's one Dwarf, she won't ensnare so easily." He said. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox." But he was stopped when he saw an arrow pointed at him. Piper looked and saw that the others were surrounded by Elves with arrows. Phoebe, Cole and Paige glared at Gimli.

"Eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox." Cole said sarcastically. "If you did have those, Gimli, you would've seen this coming." The Dwarf glared at him, Phoebe and Paige at Cole's words.

"Damn, bloody right." Spike agreed as he held his sword out in front of him waiting for one of the Elves to make a move. One Elf whom he recognized as Hadir moved forward toward him.

"A Dwarf who breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said.

"Or this case, a group of travelers who are looking for a place to rest after a long journey."

The nineteen members of the Fellowship all turned at the sound of the voice of a man. He was tall with long brown hair and a beard. Spike's eyes widened in shock, surprise and recongization.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Sirius?"

The man turned and gazed at Spike with a surprised look on his face. "Spike?" Then his surprised expression turned into a grin. "Spike, old buddy!"

"Sirius!" Spike bellowed and they embraced warmly. Buffy, Willow, and the rest of the Fellowship at them with a mixture of surprise, weariness and shock. Only Leo and Angel didn't look so surprised.

"Bloody hell, man." Spike said. "I thought you were dead."

Sirius grinned at him. "I was dead for a time. Then the Elders decided that my time was not over and brought me back. Instead of returning to England, I was brought here to serve as one of the Whitelighter guards for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"What I didn't expect," he added. "Was to find you, Leo or Aragorn here."

Angel turned to Leo and glared at him. "You knew about him and you didn't bother telling Spike about him?" He said in a low voice.

"I wanted to but the Elders told me that it was best if Spike found out for himself about Sirius so I decided not to against my better judgment." Leo replied rather defensively.

Aragorn stepped in between Spike and Sirius. "It is good to see you again, Sirius." He said. "We would not have come if we were not seeking a safe place to rest."

"It's good to see you again, Aragorn." Sirius replied. "I wouldn't have come if Hadir hadn't informed me of your presence here. You are well known along these parts."

Sirius glanced at the Charmed Ones. "Piper & Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews a.k.a the Charmed Ones. You are very well known both here and in England as the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth."

Then he glanced at Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies. "Buffy Summers a.k.a the Slayer, you are also very well known here and in England. All of your friends are known to us as well."

Buffy grinned at him. "Thanks." She said.

Both Sirius and Hadir waved their hands for the Elves to lower their weapons and they did so. Then Sirius turned to the Fellowship and beckoned them to follow him and Hadir.

"Follow us." He said.

The members of the Fellowship followed them deeper into the forests of Lothlorien. After a few hours, they stopped at the borders of the center of the woods. Buffy and the Charmed Ones gasped.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "What is that?"

"That, Lady Buffy, is Caras Galadhon." Hadir said. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady Of Light."

"This is a breathtaking sight, make no mistake." Phoebe whispered. The nineteen members of the Fellowship entered Caras Galadhon, which was breathtakingly beautiful in the inside as well as outside. There were trees everywhere as far as the eye could see and to Buffy, it was a place she wouldn't mind calling Heaven. She and the others followed Sirius and Hadir to a long staircase, which they had to climb on to reach the top. On the top was another staircase but they were stopped from going on it. Within a few minutes, Buffy knew why and her eyes widened in amazement. A pair of Elves, she assumed to be Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, slowly came down the stairs. Once they were in front of them, Buffy found herself making eye contact with Galadriel.

_Welcome, Chosen One. _Buffy heard her say in her mind. She tried to say something but couldn't make out what she wanted to say. So instead, she kept looking at the Lady Of Light and waited for her to speak out loud.

"The enemy knows that you are here." Lord Celeborn said. "What hope you have for secrecy is now gone." Then he looked over at all of the members of the Fellowship.

"Nineteen there are and yet twenty cast off from Rivendell." He continued. "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I cannot see him from afar."

After a few seconds, Buffy heard Galadriel speak out loud. "He has fallen into Shadow." Beside her, Legolas spoke up.

"He was taken both by Shadow and flame." He said. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the Net of Moira."

Buffy glanced over at Gimli and saw a sad expression on his face. She immediately felt sorry for the Dwarf. _Poor Gimli. He's blaming himself for what happened in the mines. _She then shifted her gaze back to Galadriel

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." She said. "We do not yet know of his full purpose." Buffy saw that the Lady Of Light was shifting her gaze at Gimli with a sympathic gaze. Buffy turned back at the saddened Dwarf along with Piper, Leo, Dawn and Spike who were also glancing at him with sympathy. Then Buffy heard Galadriel say something that almost brought tears in her eyes.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Goiln." She said to him gently before she removed her gaze from the Dwarf. She glanced at everyone as she spoke again.

"For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." At those words, she drew her gaze at Willow and Boromir. After a few seconds, the Gondorian warrior drew away from the Lady Of Light's gaze breathing heavily.

"Boromir?" Willow said in a worried voice checking him over. He tried to smile to reassure her that he was all right but failed miserably when he saw the concerned looks on Angel and Cole's faces. Sirius glanced at Boromir in sympathy knowing exactly what had happened between the Gondorian warrior and Galadriel.

_I know how he feels considering that I went through the same thing when I first came here after the Elders brought me back. _

Sirius then turned his gaze back to Celeborn and Galadriel not noticing the look on Paige's face when she glanced at him with a small smile. Then once again, his attention shifted to Frodo and Dawn. He could tell by the look on the teenager's face that she was in love with the young Hobbit and was determined to help him destroy the Ring. It was the same kind of love that Sirius saw in someone that he once knew back in the days when he was a student at Hogwarts.

_Lily. _

Thoughts of his best friend's wife and his godson filled his mind. There hadn't been a day since he was brought back to Middle Earth that Sirius hadn't thought of Harry, his godson. He missed him terribly and often wished that he could go back and see him just for a moment but he also knew of the danger that would pose to everyone back home if he returned in the middle of a war between an evil Dark Lord and Middle Earth. After a while, Sirius had to resign to the fact that he couldn't go back yet and remained in Middle Earth.

_But that doesn't mean that I have to like it or understand it. _He thought. Sirius was so lost into his own thoughts that he didn't feel Spike slapping his shoulder.

"Hey, Sirius!" Spike said. "You're to escort us to our rooms for the night."

Sirius snapped out of his trance and glanced at his friend with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry. I was distracted." He said softly. Then he followed the members of the Fellowship downstairs to the ground to rest. Sirius's eyes never left Dawn and Frodo as they were walking and holding hands. Then his focus was then shifted back to Paige who smiled at him as she walked in front of him.

_She reminds me a little bit of Lily. _He thought. _Except for the hair and the eyes. Just her smile. She has such a great smile…_

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted not realizing that he was saying it outloud. Then his face turned red when he saw the stares he was receiving from everyone and hearing the giggles from Buffy, Willow, Dawn and the Charmed Ones. At that, he felt even more embarrassed than before.

_Great, just my bloody luck! _

Piper couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Sirius's face. She knew that what he shouted out had a lot to do with Paige because of the way that he was staring at her and at the way that Paige was staring at him.

_I wonder he's developing feelings for Paige. Of course, I could be wrong. Then again, I could be right. _She thought as she continued laughing and for the rest of the walk, she, her sisters and her friends kept on laughing.


	10. Tragedy Back Home

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed _belongs to the creator whose name I don't know, _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen._ AU: _Charmed_. Post-book 5, two months after the events of OOTP, _Harry Potter. _During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring _all the way to _The Return Of The King._

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Willow/Boromir, Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard (?), Lucius/Narcissa, Harry/Ginny, Dawn/Harry, Buffy/Draco (friendship), Dawn/Draco (friendship?), Sirius/Paige (?), Ron/Hermione, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay. I had to keep rewriting the whole chapter just to keep the story flowing and to stay true to it. Anyway, the entire _Harry Potter _crew makes their first appearances in this chapter. So enjoy and please no flames, I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Spike is reunited with an old friend, a wizard turned Whitelighter named Sirius Black. Then Spike and the rest of the Fellowship are taken to see Galadriel and Celeborn.

**Malfoy Manor**

**November 18, 2003**

**12:30 am**

Narcissa Malfoy laid in her bed staring at the window that was open a couple of feet away from her. Just as she closed her eyes to try to sleep, she heard a soft noise coming from downstairs. She slowly got up carefully to avoid waking her sleeping husband and walked out of the room to investigate the noise. Her wand in her hand, Narcissa slowed her pace and kept her eyes open for anything suspicious. Ever since the start of the summer, there had been rumors of strange demons on the loose in England killing people at will. It was something that couldn't be dismissed or ignored. The demons had slaughtered both Muggles and wizards and so far, they haven't shown signs of slowing down in numbers. That caused chaos within the Ministry as they struggled to figure out what was going on.

_As Lucius said to me. _Narcissa thought to herself.

Her thoughts derailed when she heard the sound again only this time it was louder than before but she forced herself to remain calm. She turned around the corner and saw a small body of a house-elf lying on the floor. Narcissa ran to it and examined the body. It looked like that the house-elf was stabbed to death by a knife or a sword rather brutally.

_Sweet Merlin! What kind of a demon is responsible for this? _

Unfortunately for Narcissa, her unspoken question was never answered because just as she was finishing examining the house-elf's corpse, a demon started to come up behind her with a battle-ax in its hands. Hearing it come up behind her, Narcissa turned around and screamed just as the demon swung the ax down.

A terrified scream woke Lucius Malfoy from a sound sleep and he flew out of bed, grabbed his robe and rushed out of the bedroom to follow the source of the scream. He was furious that he got woken up but at the same time afraid of what he was going to find. Ever since the start of the slaughter of thousands of wizards during the summer, he had been taking drastic measures to try to protect himself and Narcissa from the mysterious demons responsible for the massacre. But now, Lucius wasn't sure that those measures are enough to save himself and his family.

Lucius called out his wife's name as he was running and to his dismay, she didn't answer which meant something was terribly wrong. Then he turned around the corner and saw an ugly looking demon standing a few feet away carrying a blood-covered battle ax. Then it moved to swing the ax at Lucius but the Death Eater was too fast for it when he moved out of the demon's path. Before the demon could make another move, Lucius drew his wand out of his robes and pointed it at the demon.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted.

The demon was engulfed in a blinding green light before it dropped dead onto the floor. Without looking back, Lucius turned and felt the strength go out of his legs when he saw the bloody, motionless body of his wife and he half-walked, half-crawled over to her. He then picked up her upper body and held her in his arms.

"Narcissa." Lucius whispered struggling to keep from losing it completely.

"Lucius." Narcissa opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her grieving husband. "It's …"

"No!" Lucius shook his head in denial.

"Take care of Draco." Narcissa's voice grew weaker and her breathing grew labored as the life was leaving her. "Take care of him. I will always be with you. I love you, Lucius." Narcissa closed her eyes one last time and her chest rose and fell till it went still. She was gone.

"Narcissa! No, no." Lucius's grief was unbearable. "_NO!_"

For the first time in his entire life, Lucius let loose all of his emotions. Something he hadn't done since he was a child. He let go all his grief, anger and devastation as the reality of Narcissa's death took hold. Then he wept. Tears swam down his face as he held her closer to him, holding her lifeless body against his chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you, Narcissa." Lucius whispered sobbing.

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 18, 2003**

**6:30 am**

"Oy, Harry! Are you awake?"

Harry Potter groaned as he slowly began waking up from a rather horrible nightmare. Ever since the beginning of July, he was plagued by a series of horrifying and gruesome nightmares of pain, torture and death. He knew that people were dying not at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters but something much, much worse. In his dreams, he saw people being slaughtered by mysterious demons in the most horrifying ways that would Death Eaters look like choirboys and girls. But it was his most recent nightmare that was now causing him the most distress.

_Because this bloody nightmare concerns Malfoy. _Harry thought thinking of his rival and arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. _And I think those demons have already killed his mother if this nightmare hasn't come true yet, that is. _

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts when he turned to see his best friend, Ron Weasley sitting at the end of his bed. He was already dressed in his school uniform and robes.

"You're awake early." Harry said.

"I know." Ron said. "I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up early."

Before Harry could say something else to his best friend or to even crack a joke with him, Seamus Finnegan burst into the room out of breath and with a horrified expression on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore is calling everyone to the Great Hall." He said once he calmed down. "There's been another massacre."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt at the news. _Oh, Merlin! Please be wrong! _He and Ron followed Seamus out of the dormentries and into the Great Hall. He saw the looks on everyone's faces were all grim and with horror. Once again, he prayed that he was wrong and that his nightmare had not come true again as he sat down next to Ron. His other best friend, Hermione Granger sat across from him. Harry shifted his focus to the teachers' table where Dumbledore was sitting.

"As you all know, there has been a series of massacres committed not by Death Eaters but by something worse than Death Eaters. A group of demons by the likes which we have never seen before. They run across England, unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Early last night, they hit again. This time, in the home of one of our students, Draco Malfoy."

_No! _Harry couldn't help but stare at Dumbledore in utter horror. Then he glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting and he saw that he was grieving and was sitting alone away from his housemates. As much as he hated him, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him at the fact that he lost his mother to unimaginable horror.

"Who was killed, Professor?" Ginny Weasley shouted from her seat.

"Narcissa Malfoy, a few house-elves and the family's other servants were the ones who were brutally slaughtered. Lucius Malfoy, however, survived the massacre and will be staying here as our guest until the danger passes."

The Great Hall erupted with protests and shouts from students. Feeling sick, Harry didn't stand up and he couldn't take his eyes away from Draco who was now standing up from the table and began to storm out. Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, Harry got up and followed Draco to the boys' bathroom where he found him standing over a sink shaking. Harry saw that he was crying profusely.

"Malfoy." Harry said softly.

Draco turned and glared when he saw who it was. "What the fuck do you want, Potter?" He snarled.

Harry winced at the utter loathing in his rival's voice but remained firm. "To talk." He said.

"About what? The fact that my mother is dead?" Draco demanded. "That I got what I deserved? Fuck you, Potter. I don't need it."

"I'm not here to gloat, Malfoy!" Harry snapped feeling slightly angry. "I'm here to tell you that you didn't deserve what happened to you whether you're my enemy or not. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. I know you loved her very much. Even if you are my rival, it would be wrong to say that you deserved what happened to her because you don't."

"What I'm trying to say, Malfoy," Harry continued. His anger slowly dying down. "Is that I know what it's like to lose someone you love very much." Harry's mind drifted to Sirius. It was painful after losing him to the Death Eaters but he knew that his godfather was now with his parents smiling down on him. He pulled out of his thoughts when he saw that Draco's already shaky resolve was collapsing all together and he broke down crying again. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry stood beside him but just as he was about to lay a hand on his rival's shoulder, Draco flung himself in his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

A few stray tears ran down Harry's cheeks as feelings of guilt washed over him like a tidal wave and he wished that he could do something to prevent what was happening but he knew that he couldn't and that made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The words sounded hollow even to his own ears but he repeated them over and over until he was only mouthing them knowing that there was nothing he could do to ease Draco's pain.

**Potions Classroom**

**Five hours later …**

_Severus found himself standing in front of a gate of a castle in overlooking a large field. It was dark and raining. He turned to see men and young women standing over ledges. Some were holding bows and arrows. Some were holding other weapons like swords and axes. They were standing in a position that Severus would classify as a war stance as if they were waiting for something or someone. Suddenly, a sound of pounding steps pulsed behind him and Severus turned to see that it was caused by a massive group of the mysterious demons. They looked like the same ones who killed Narcissa and all of the others who were unlucky to have been caught in their path. _

_Then suddenly, the image was replaced with something more terrifying. A fiery eye staring directly at Severus. _

"_I see you." It said in a voice so evil that it frightened Severus as a flicker of recoginzation etched on his face._

"_Sauron." Severus whispered in horror and he … _

Severus Snape flew from his desk so fast that he almost fell off his chair but managed to steady himself. His heart pounded and sweat poured down his face as he tried to calm down but it was virtually impossible with all of the fear and anxiety he was feeling over what he had just dreamt. What he saw was something that had hasn't been seen by human eyes in three thousand years and an enemy that was rumored to be the most feared before the days of Lord Voldemort has returned. Badly shaking, he walked slowly out of his classroom where he had fallen asleep and headed to the Headmaster's office.

"L-l-lemon drop." Severus said trying desperately to calm down as the memory of the nightmare threatened to overwhelm him further. As the gargoyle moved, he walked up the stairs slowly then he burst in not bothering to knock. He saw that Dumbledore was not alone but Lucius was there as well. Both men looked very concerned.

"Severus, what happened? Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked in a worried voice.

Severus struggled to calm himself down before he spoke. "I had a nightmare and what I saw in it was something that hasn't been seen in over three thousand years."

Dumbledore already knew what Severus was talking about and it disturbed him greatly. "The Eye Of Sauron." He said in a grim voice. Then he put two on two together and he turned to Lucius who looked confused and upset.

"The demons that killed Narcissa are not really demons. They're orcs." Dumbledore said.

"How is that possible?" Lucius exclaimed. "How can ..?" Then the memory of a previous Death Eater meeting washed over him and he remembered what Voldemort said about him forming an alliance with an evil who hasn't been seen or heard from in nearly three thousand years. An enemy that both good and evil fought in an epic battle long ago.

Lucius could barely keep the fear out of his voice when he spoke the name even more feared than Voldemort. "Sauron."

Dumbledore nodded. "He has returned. Just as we all feared."

"Voldemort is forming an alliance with him." Severus said as he also remembered the meeting. "I dismissed it at first thinking that he was not serious about aligning himself with a Dark Lord who hasn't shown himself in three thousand years but with the recent slaughter, I am beginning to think that he is very serious about this. He has even gone as far as punishing the Death Eaters who were opposed to the idea of an alliance between themselves and Sauron." The Potions Master turned to Lucius as he said those words knowing that his best friend was one of the Death Eaters who opposed him.

"That's why they killed Narcissa." Lucius said catching on. "Because I betrayed the Dark Lord by opposing him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly." He said. "I'm afraid that you and Draco, as well as the rest of the students and staff are no longer safe. Not as long as Sauron still lives."

Severus and Lucius both gave each other worried glances knowing that as long as they remained in opposition to Voldemort's plan for an alliance with Sauron, they were both wanted men and they would never be safe.

**Evil, aren't I? Well, I said that everyone in the _Harry Potter _universe would make their first appearances in this chapter and more of them will be in the next chapter as well as the Scoobies, the Charmed Ones and the rest of the Fellowship. Please review and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. **


	11. A Father's Determination Part I

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed _belongs to the creator whose name I don't know, _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling and the _Lord Of The Rings _trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **post season 7 _Buffy_, six months after the series finale _Chosen._ AU: _Charmed_. Post-book 5, two months after the events of OOTP, _Harry Potter. _During the first movie _The Fellowship of The Ring _all the way to _The Return Of The King._

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo (weird pairing I know but I wanted to do something different), Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Willow/Boromir, Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Richard (?), Lucius/Narcissa, Harry/Ginny, Dawn/Harry, Buffy/Draco (friendship), Dawn/Draco (friendship?), Sirius/Paige (?), Ron/Hermione, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay. I've been extremely busy with work and Christmas holidays. Again, I apologize for the delay. Anyway enjoy and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.This is an edited version since song lyrics are not allowed on this site. If you want to read the unedited version, go to Twisting The Hellmouth ( Back on Earth, tragedy strikes when Narcissa is killed by Orcs leaving Draco and Lucius struggling to cope with their loss. Later, Snape had a terrifying nightmare that sealed the fate of everyone both their home demension and in Middle Earth if Voldemort and Sauron form an alliance.

_Lucius found himself standing in the centre in what looked like some kind of a square with a bowl and a small waterfall. He turned to see two women standing behind him. One of the women was very beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was glancing at Lucius with a sad expression on her beautiful face. The other woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Like the brown haired woman, she was looking at him but with a sympathetic look on her face. Then she spoke in a soft voice. _

"_Hello, Lucius." _

_At first, Lucius couldn't speak because of the lump in his throat. He swallowed and then spoke. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Lady Galadriel." The blonde haired woman replied as she turned to the other woman. "And this is Piper Halliwell." The other woman, Lucius assumed to be Piper, waved at him with the sad expression still on her face. Before he could say something, Lucius heard a soft voice inside his mind that alarmed him but at the same time _

**Do not let the emptiness of your grief consume your heart. What had happened to your wife is not of your making.**

_Tears welled in Lucius's eyes as the memory of Narcissa's death hit him. "She died because I wasn't there with her to defend her." _

"_No, Lucius." Piper spoke up. "There was nothing you could've done had you been there. You would've been killed too and your son would lost both parents instead of just one parent. He'll need you if you and your friends are to survive this."_

_Just as he was about to ask what she was talking about, Lucius heard Galadriel's voice inside his mind again._

**War is coming, Lucius, and there is no stopping it. The dark wizard who betrayed you to Sauron will lead a group of his supporters and Orcs to do one thing. Destroy the world of Men. You are the only one who can convince anyone who is willing to listen of this. **

"_I don't know who will listen to me if I tell anyone what you have told me." Then suddenly Lucius came up with the name of the one person who will listen to him when it came to threats about Voldemort. _

**Dumbledore!**

_Then the memory of what happened in the Headmaster's office replayed in his mind. When Snape burst into his office explaining to both him and the Headmaster about his nightmare about Sauron and the plans that both him and Voldemort had in mind for their alliance. He remembered how alarmed Dumbledore was when he finished listening to Snape's story of his nightmare._

_Lucius turned to Piper and Galadriel. "How long do we have before he strikes?" _

"_You will have only a few days before Sauron's forces cross over to your home demension." Galadriel replied. "They will arrive with not just Orcs but Men as well. They will kill anyone who will dare to oppose them. Sauron has already struck fear in the hearts of your people with the slaughter of innocents and with the rain of fire. Remember, Lucius, only courage and love make you strong and is your best defense." _

"_See you soon, Lucius Malfoy." Galadriel said. _

_Lucius struggled to see through the fog that was now blocking his vision. After a few moments, Piper and Galadriel disappeared into the fog …_

Lucius woke up in a haze of confusion and determination with sweat pouring down his face. Hands shaking, he pulled a strand of hair back from his face and took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. Then he grabbed his robe at the end of his bed and walked out of his room. His walk then broke into a run as he rushed to Dumbledore's office to tell the Headmaster what he had dreamt.

**Caras Galadhon  
Middle Earth**

As Piper opened her eyes, she nearly stumbled forward but Leo caught her before she hit the ground. Earlier that evening before everyone in the Fellowship settled for the night, the Elven queen pulled the Charmed One aside to ask her to accompany in a dreamwalk to communicate with a wizard who recently lost his wife to Sauron's forces to warn him of the upcoming war. His name was Lucius Malfoy. Once she heard of what happened via another Whitelighter, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the wizard. When she entered the dreamwalk with Galadriel and saw him for the first time, she saw the grief in his eyes when his wife was mentioned but she could tell that he was taking the threat just as seriously as herself and the Fellowship when Galadriel gave him the warning.

_Poor guy! It's bad enough that he lost his wife to this bastard but now he has to bear the news of what's happening to his people. I mean …_

Piper's thoughts were derailed when she heard Leo's voice calling out to her. She turned to her husband and she could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing she was thinking.

"We should tell Aragorn." Leo said. "Prepare him for more people joining us."

Piper was now confused. "More people? Leo, what's going on?" she demanded.

Leo had a grim expression on his face as he spoke. "I just got word from Sirius. His godson and several of his classmates were kidnapped by Orcs in a wizarding community called Hogsmende. Sirius is coming with us along with three people back home."

"Who?" Piper asked thinking that she already knew the answer to her own question.

"The man you and Galadriel were just talking to, Lucius Malfoy and two other men, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin." Leo replied. "They'll be here in a few days at daybreak."

Piper felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach as she realized how dangerous the mission was getting. She let out a sigh before she spoke again.

"How is Sirius taking this?"

Later …

**"You have got to be bloody joking!" **

Leo winced at the tone of Sirius's voice. He knew that the former wizard turned Whitelighter had bad blood with both Snape and Lucius over the years but he also knew that now was not the time for childhood grudges or pointing fingers as Cole and Spike pointed out. The demon and the vampire both gave each other worried glances before turning back to Leo and Sirius.

"He's not, mate." Spike said. "I know you have bad blood with Snape and Lucius in the past. But now is not the time for schoolboy grudges or pointin' fingers. They're going to need us if we help them get your godson and his friends back."

"Spike's right, Sirius." Leo said. "Lucius and Severus are going to need our help along with Remus if we're going to help them find Harry and his friends/classmates."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something else but then decided against it. As much as he loathed to admit it but he knew that Leo and Spike were right. Without Snape, Malfoy and Remus, he and the rest of the Fellowship wouldn't be able to cover any ground without losing sight of the mission to get to Mordor to destroy the Ring.

"All right." He said. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Leo gave Sirius a sympathetic look. "I know." He said.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Three days later …

"Absolutely not! Not a chance in bloody hell!"

Lucius sighed in utter frustration and barely resisted the urge to punch Severus Snape in the face. Ever since the incident at Hogsmende which ended with the kidnapping of the Boy Who Lived, his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and Draco, he was more on edge and became determined to rescue his only son before he met the same fate as his mother. But what was more difficult was trying to convince his best friend to come with him to Middle Earth to help him with the rescue regardless of his hatred for a certain wizard turned Whitelighter named Sirius Black.

_Convincing Lupin was easy enough. _Lucius thought. _Severus is so bloody stubborn when it comes to the Potter boy that it's no wonder he hates him so. _

"Severus, you're my best friend and I care for you." Lucius said trying to keep his voice even. "But now is not the bloody time for a silly schoolboy grudge. My son is out there with those monsters and I won't lose him like I lost Narcissa!"

"He's right, Severus." Lupin said from outside the door. "Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione are out there somewhere with those Orcs and this isn't the time for pitiful grudges and bad feelings. We need you if we're going to look for them in Middle Earth. Lucius is willing to work with me and Sirius in spite how he feels for us and so should you."

Snape looked like he was going to say no again but the angry expression on his face changed to a resigned look as he glanced at the faces of the two men. Then he sighed.

"All right." Severus said. "But that does not mean that I have to like it."

Lucius and Remus both gave each other esperated looks before they turned back to Severus and waited for the Whitelighter to orb them to Middle Earth.

**Well, what do you think? Please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. **


	12. A Very Long Overdue Author's Note

Hi, everyone

I know it's been so long since I've updated this story and I apologize a thousand times. I have been so busy over the last few years. I have been dealing with a lot from battling personal demons to school and the death of a loved one but now I'm ready to work on my other stories again including this one. I hope to have the next three chapters up within the next few weeks so be sure to keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for reading and I apologize again for the lack of updates.

Peace and love always,

RaeAngel


	13. Yet Another Author's Note

Hey, everyone

First of all, I like to thank some of the people who have been reading this story and subscribed for updates for it. I know I've been asked when I'm going to update this story so now here is my answer. I made the decision to rewrite the entire story and make it a multi-crossover story. The fandoms that I'm going to add to the story besides the ones I have in it are going to be a surprise. But I will say that the clues to what the fandoms are going to be will be in the rewritten first chapter of the story. I'm going to leave the original story up and then take it down once I complete the entire rewritten version of _Conviction of the _Heart. Hope you'll enjoy the newer version of this story and have a great week!

Peace out,

RaeAngel


End file.
